Frozen is the New Black
by Vesferatu
Summary: A bisexual woman living in Arendelle, Anna is sentenced to 13 months in a women's federal prison for transporting a suitcase full of drug money with her former girlfriend, Elsa, who just so happens to be an international drug smuggler. What will happen when these 2 cross each other in the midst of new friendships, bonds, and events? [MODERN AU][ELSANNA]
1. Chapter 1: Always

**I've decided to take a break from my other story. Been running out of ideas, and the fact that I have to wake up everyday at the crack of dawn for remedial chemistry classes can really shut down my creative juices. My synapses are all fried and burnt out.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.**

**I present:**

Chapter 1: Always

* * *

"Wait...so...you were a lesbian?" asked Kristoff while he munched on his fourth carrot.

Anna stared back with deadpanned teal eyes. She wrinkled her nose. Kristoff could only stare at them before he had to look away. Jagged blue with flecks of green, they were known to have pierced souls and lies altogether.

"...at the time." she whispered, fingering one of her signature braids.

"Was this before...or - " asked Kristoff again, eyes slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"It was during the time I had a lesbian relationship with an international drug smuggler." completed Anna with one breath. She hated seeing her Kristoff like this, although it was kind of cute, she thought to herself.

Kristoff's eyes were as wide as the saucers. He got up, strolling around his living room. The only sounds were the soft thuds that his feet made and the crunching sound of munching carrots. "When were you going to tell me?"

"That was 3 years ago, Kristoff. People make mistakes. Even you did when - "

"Don't change the subject." said Kristoff darkly.

Anna let out her signature huff. Her fiancé was stubborn, that was sure. Another quality that she found attractive about him. Only this time it was getting on her nerves. "I was at a dark phase at my life. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to try new things." Her voice began to crackle with frustration and elation.

"Evidently so..." muttered Kristoff, his hand rummaging her unruly blonde hair.

Anna waited until he finished pacing around and sat on his sofa. When he did so, she asked every so softly, "Are you going to let me finish?"

Kristoff gazed at her future wife, brown eyes on teal ones. "Sorry."

Anna leaned over to her husband, staring back at him. "Let's start from the beginning..."

...

_Anna blinked. She is staring back at her 21 year old self. Counting the number of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders, she wrinkled her small nose. She looked at her reflection again. Her auburn hair was set in delightful pigtail braids, which practically screamed adorable. The bangs were parted on the right side of her face. Complementing it all was a fun, white summer dress with 2 inch shoulder straps._

_She is in a bar. Or to be precise, in a bar's restroom. Surprisingly it did not reek of alcohol, but of strong Southern food. Checking up her appearance one more time, she exited out of the stall, she approached one of the waiters. A Maldonia with rich caramel skin and curly brown hair looked up. "How may I be of service, miss?" he says in a thick accent._

_"Hi." greeted Anna, flashing her signature smile. She looked at his name tag. Naveen was his name. "I was wondering if you guys were hiring." She waived her resume. S__he was aware of the power of her dimples. Nobody could resist them._

_"Sorry, but we're all booked." replied Naveen. His smile was still up._

_Anna blinked. Damn it, she thought. Nevertheless, she was still undeterred. "I see. Well, in that case, can I leave my resume here?"_

_"Sorry again, but it's probably going to end up in the drawer." replied Naveen again._

_Anna blinked again. Her dimples were starting to waiver, and a slight crestfallen frown has appeared. "Oh, I see."_

_"Yeah..." Naveen was clearly uncomfortable at this point. He looked like he wanted to leave really badly, evident by the loud squeaks that his rag was making when rubbing it on empty mugs._

_"Well, can I at least have a Maldonia GutPunch?" Anna asked meekly, in an attempt to preserve any pride._

_Naveen lit up like a Christmas tree. "Now that I can get for you." He turned his back and prepared to make the concoction._

_Anna slid herself on a stool, head slumped. How was she able to get a job in a recession like this? She looked around. She was at a casual bar/restaurant. What was it called? Tiana's, I believe. A colorful assortment of people were already here. From loving families to arguing couples, this place was practically packed. _

_"Too early for a Maldonia GutPunch, don't you think?" said a cool, husky voice to her right. Anna turned around._

_A woman in her early twenties was staring at her. And damn did she look good: ocean blue eyes, porcelain skin, and a mane of platinum blonde hair that was braided and elegantly draped over her shoulder. Wearing a blazer over some blue jeans and a band t-shirt, she looked young, refined, and modern._

_And very desirable._

_"You're staring." she said in a husky voice._

_Anna suddenly realized what she was doing. Her red soon became a shade of embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kind of do that. This is awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're - I'm awkward, you're gorgeous - wait what?"_

_The blonde woman smiled. God, even her lips looked yummy. "I'll have what she's having." she said to the waiter in a husky voice. __"Let's see this." Reaching for Anna's resume without permission, she slapped on some secretary glasses and began reading._

_"Graduated from Arendelle State University with a degree in journalism magna cum laude. Won the Pulitzer Prize Award." The blonde woman looked back at Anna. "Very good. Bet you must get a lot of attention."_

_Anna looked around. If those ocean blue eyes can cut through air, she'd be dead on the ground. "Not in this recession." Anna said, shaking her head._

_The blonde woman looked around. "You fucking kidding me? Then why are you here? Oh no...you've never waited a table in your life, have you?" __All poor Anna could do is stare back and shake her head dumbly. She could have felt drool come from her mouth and not even care. _

_"So...Miss. Anna Summers, you are an up-and-coming reporter, " she continued. "who is passionate about making diners feel good. Safe, well coordinated, and quick on her toes. I like that in a woman." She placed the paper down, then looked up. "What else do I need to know about you?" she said in her most huskiest voice._

_"Who are you?" she asked very slowly, as if enunciating each syllable would help her grasp the situation in front of her more clearly. A beautiful blonde is clearly hitting on her. Never before has this ever happened. Never before has she ever been in a relationship with another women. Never before has she felt this exited before, and quite possibly it's one of the most exhilarating -_

_"My name is Elsa"._

_Anna licked her lips, then mouthed the name as she silently pronounced it. It was such a classy name, one that easily rolls right out the mouth._

_"What do you do, Elsa?" asked Anna, teal eyes cautiously darting between Elsa's sky blue ones. "Beside make fun of strangers at bars."_

_Just then the waiter came back with two Maldonia GutPunches. Taking a sip, she answered back, "I work for an international drug cartel."_

...

"And you believed her?" asked Kristoff, finishing his carrot.

Anna looked up. "At the time." she mumbled, still fumbling with her braid.

"O.K. - wait, what?" he exclaimed.

"At the time, I sort of wanted to believe her." she repeated, raising her voice. Kristoff could only stare at her with disbelief, mouth agape. Anna took this as an opportunity to continue. "I was at a dark phase at my life. There was a recession. I wanted something new. Something exiting."

Kristoff crossed his arm. "You sound exactly like a Disney Princess."

"I wanted to experiment." Anna said with an air of sultry and glee, yet there was still a strand of guilt laced in that sentence. "Does that sound very magical?"

"Yeah, and how did that work out for you?" Kristoff's cheeks were reddening, something that usually spells catastrophe in social situations. "Did it blew up in your face? Did you know that it'll eventually catch up to you, as it did when the fucking cops came to our doorstep 6 months ago with evidence of you smuggling drug money and a warrant for your immediate arrest?"

"That was 3 years ago." Anna said with a deadpanned voice.

"You're lucky that my father's a lawyer. It's a miracle that you've got only 13 months of prison sentence."

"You sound just like a Harry Potter character." Anna countered.

"Oh, don't even go there." Kristoff sneered. Anna hated when he does that. It showed her his ugly side, something that she's not use to seeing.

Anna stopped fiddling with her braids. "I broke up after her as soon as she coerced me into doing it only once."

Kristoff wore a plain expression on his face. It was hard telling what he was thinking. "That's a funny word that you've just used. 'Coerced'. Wonder what that entailed..."

Anna can only look down in shame. Her fiancé got up, stretching and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to take Sven for a walk. Be back in an hour." With the slam of a door, Kristoff had left Anna alone in his apartment.

She was still at her chair, looking down.

...

_"Come with me." Elsa said from the bedroom._

_"Wait, what?" Anna shouted at the bathroom. She was still struggling with her garter belt._

_"Come with me. I'll buy you a plane ticket." she yelled across the room, while smoothing out the right side of the bed she was sitting on._

_Elsa and Anna were staying at a hotel in the ritzy part of Arendelle. It was small room with a contemporary design about it. Small light bulbs hung from the ceiling, and neon glowing wires intertwined the bed poles and the fans. The best part of it was the great view of the entire city. How Elsa afforded this room, Anna did not care. They've currently been dating for over 6 months, and every moment with Elsa felt like complete bliss._

_"Gotcha! Are you serious?" asked Anna. She had just finished strapping her garter belt. Her eyes and ears were perked up. She looked at herself on the mirror. The complete white lingerie set that Elsa bought for her only brought out her freckles. She had no idea that she had so many, as they were on her shoulders, legs, and even a little on the side of her torso. They definitely made her pop out in that area as well. "Where will we go?" she said, walking to the bedroom._

_"To Corona." answered Elsa, adjusting her bra strap. "You've always wanted to get a tan there, no?"_

_Once Anna saw Elsa on the bed, she could only stare back. She, too, was black lingerie, which only accentuated her pale skin and red lipstick into new heights of erotica and making her pale skin pop out. If Aphrodite met her match, it would be the women that was before her. "So...should...you." was all she could garble out of her drooling mouth._

_Elsa shook her head. She placed the book down the counter and removed her secretary glasses. "Can't. My pale skin can't get sunburned at all." she cooed, beckoning Anna to come with her finger._

_Anna raised her eyebrows. She did not know that about girlfriend. Her legs felt like jelly at the moment, and she had (strangely) no control over her actions. It was as if Elsa cast a curse on her, making obey her every whim and command._

_"Yeah - it's practically like marble." Elsa scooted over, making room for Anna. Her eyes were all on those freckles, especially the ones that trailed to that area. Anna crawled onto the bed, but as soon she grabbed the sheets, Elsa made a grab for both her braided pigtails and slammed her cool lips onto Anna's warm ones._

_"Hey, what are - oh my - " Anna gasped as stars exploded in her vision. Arching her back, she felt Elsa's cool digits pierce her flower._

_"Yes, dear?" said Elsa as she was still busying herself with Anna's panties (the lacing was starting to get a little stained)._

_Anna's only response was in rags and short gasps. Her faced, buried in a pillow, was muffling her wails as she was on the verge of climaxing. When she was about to explode, Elsa quickly pulled out. Anna threw the pillow and looked at her with cherry red cheeks, complementing her already freckled face._

_"Please come with me." Elsa said in her most sultriest voice, licking her coated fingers. "You taste really good, by the way."_

_"I - Elsa - "_

_"You'll come, right?" Elsa said continue to play with her. Twisting and swirling away, Anna could swear that she was about to face an explosion between her legs._

_"Ah - look, Elsa..."_

_"Yes?" Elsa said, adding in another finger._

_"What about..." gasped Anna._

_" - your job?" finished Elsa, playfully slapping her breasts which were joyfully bouncing up and down from excitement. Anna could only respond with a whimper between her teeth._

_"Well..." said Elsa as she pinned Anna's wrist on the bed. Her eyes were heavily dilated with lust - so much so that they've begun appearing black. Elsa was wearing a wicked sneer on her face - looking down on her girlfriend, a small coating of saliva glossed her lips. A small bead of it was hanging loosely._

_"Oh, Elsa..." moaned Anna as her nostrils flared. Her bangs were already disheveled and framing her face, covering a good portion of her right eye._

_"You'll just keep me company, won't you?" said Elsa, wiping drool from her mouth and coating her fingers with it._

_Anna swallowed, then nodded. She knew the risks of associating someone like her, but she didn't care. She didn't care where she was going or what she was going to do. She was going to see the world with this beautiful woman...who was currently eating her out. She could use some fresh air, anyways. Could even put a good use towards that journalism degree._

_All she wanted now was to be with Elsa._

_Closing her eyes, she braced herself to be taken away..._

...

Anna opened her eyes. She was no longer with Elsa 2 years ago, but now here, in the present, alone in Kristoff's room. After he left, she had just decided to take a quick shower, change into pajamas, and jump right into bed. Lamp lights from the streets were seeping in from the open blinds, providing some modicum of lighting. A fan was spinning directly above her.

Shifting her sides, she laid their on her backside. Looking up at the fan that was spinning directly above, she imagined the life that she lived. 18 years of a semi-normal childhood, 3 years college, 2 with the most exiting woman in her life, and 1 with her loving soon-to-be husband.

"Story of my life..." she mumbled.

A snort caught her attention. Turning to her right, Anna saw Kristoff safely snoring beside her. He must've came back early. Anna felt her hand being grasped by his larger, callused ones. They lacked the smooth contours that Elsa possessed.

"Anna..." Kristoff grumbled as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you."

Anna turned to face him. "No, I should have told you earlier. You've told me all about your secrets. About the sleight incident and the - "

"It doesn't matter. The past is in the past." Kristoff said, slowly wiping tears that were streaming down in Anna's face. "Just...think of it like a learning experience. You'll get to meet new people, learn new things - "

" - learn how to tattoo your initials on someone's behind."

Kristoff scoffed at Anna's childlike demeanor. He always appreciated her way to find humor in the darkest of hours. "Yeah, that too." he said, planting a kiss on Anna's forhead.

"Good night, Kristoff." yawned Anna as she snuggled with her fiancé for the last time.

"Good night, Anna."

It was not until after several seconds of blissful snuggling before Kristoff awoke her.

"Anna" he said, wrestling with the sheets around him. "Will you be with me forever, till the end of time?"

Anna looked back at him, teal eyes over kind brown ones She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. Relationships had their ups and downs, but this time, she knew, that she wouldn't be screwed over. This time, she knew that she had found the one. Kristoff took her in. He gave her more than a home - he gave her a place to live.

A new life.

"Always."

...

_"Anna, my little gingersnap." gasped Elsa. She had just finished recovering from what she can recall her eight orgasm. Revealing herself from the covers, Anna licked her lips clean, then began pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Beads of sweat coated both of their naked body, clinging to every contour. Breasts hung freely about in the air, liberated from their lingerie and with pinched nipples poking out._

_Anna winced at her nickname. It was so childish. She never thought Elsa had that inside of her. It was kind of cute. "Yes." she said, laying beside Elsa and playing with her golden braid. Before her lied a body marred in scratch marks and pinches. Her eyes, however, were back to their primary ocean blue._

_"Will you stay with me?" she asks calmly while Anna continue to play with her braid._

_Anna stopped playing. She looked at back at Elsa. "What?"_

_"You know what I do. This lifestyle - " she indicated the room they were staying in (which was completely filled with suitcases of drug money and illegal substances). A gun was lying on the cabinet right next to them " - can only last so far. Sooner or later - "_

_" - don't say that." Anna interrupted, eyes burning with determined resolve._

_"Sooner or later, my cartel will be caught, and we'll both have to go into hiding. When that happens..." Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...will you stay with me?"_

_Anna looked at right back at her, teal eyes staring down on ocean blue. She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. She has never been in a relationship before, but she knew they had their ups and downs. But with Elsa, there was never any argument or heated exchanges. They meshed together perfectly, in personality and in sexual appetite. "Elsa, I'll be with you." she said firmly._

_Elsa fought back a watery sniff. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Always?" she asked beseechingly._

_"Always." she finished with a peck on the lips._

* * *

**And with that, that wraps up Chapter 1!**

**Let me know what you guys think. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.**

**- V**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**The relationship between Alex Vause and Piper Chapman is one of the most dynamic and endearing relationships in O.I.T.N.B. I just think it'd be easier to write Anna as Piper, as she is more naive. Elsa is more sensual and more mysterious, making her easier to picture as Alex Vause.**

**And you guys do know that when something is italicized, that usually means that it's in one's mind, or it's in the past? No? Well, now you do know.**

**Wanna know something else? I don't own either Frozen or O.I.T.N.B. Who does? Well, there's always the internet.**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

_"Sooner or later, my cartel will be caught, and we'll both have to go into hiding. When that happens..." Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...will you stay with me?"_

_Anna looked at right back at her, teal eyes staring down on ocean blue. She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. She has never been in a relationship before, but she knew they had their ups and downs. But with Elsa, there was never any argument or heated exchanges. They meshed together perfectly, in personality and in sexual appetite. "Elsa, I'll be with you." she said firmly._

_Elsa fought back a watery sniff. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Always?" she asked beseechingly._

_"Always." she finished with a peck on the lips._

_..._

Breakfast was cold, fast, and (from the perspective of Anna's tastebuds) rather sour. They had to be at the front gates of Arendelle Penitentiary by 10AM.

Anna and Kristoff were sitting across from each other, but couldn't manage to look at each other in the eye. The only sound resonating between them was the clanging and forks and plates, and the occasional munching sound of toast. Sven would occasionally waddle around the two, hoping for a piece of sausage or toast, but his whimpers were sadly never responded.

Nevertheless, Anna tried to savor as much she could. Licking her lips over the cool stainless steel fork over mouth, she'll tried to enjoy the eggs that Kristoff maid for her (sunny side up, if you were curious). She always found it sexy that a man could provide for her and cook a decent meal. This would, after all, be the last normal breakfast dining she'll be having. In 2 hours, all that was going to disappear.

Had she know that it was all going to vanish like this in a sudden flash? No - no one would could ever imagine that ever happening to them. The authorities came to her house two months ago, complete with warrants, grumpy demeanor, and charges. They told everything: about the drug trafficking, about the expenses, about Elsa (Anna was grateful that the cops left out the lesbian part out). They demanded that Anna see to her court trials.

That's when the arguments happened. Day in and day out, it was constant yelling and tearing one's hair out. Occasionally, they've even slept in separate beds. This has continued up to last night, at then Anna told Kristoff about her relationship with Elsa.

As you can imagine, both didn't get much sleep. There was too much turning and shuffling around the blankets, and both were contemplating that this would be the last night together they'd had in 13 months.

When they finished eating their meals, both got up and placed their dishes onto the kitchen sink. Anna was about to turn on the faucet when Kristoff grabbed her hand.

"I'll clean the dishes this time, 'Kay?" said Kristoff in a soft voice.

"Oh, O.K. Usually I do them because I'm such a terrible cook and you're such an amazing one. Not to mention that fact that by me washing dishes, I'm probably going to be burning up time when I should be - " Anna couldn't finish her ramble as Kristoff's lips came crashing down on hers. Entwined with heat and saliva, they embraced each other for their last kiss.

"I love you so much." finished Kristoff as he brushed her bangs aside.

Anna faintly blushed as she nodded. Turning her back to grab her coat, she licked her lips, remembering Kristoff's. They didn't had the same fiery cool texture that Elsa possess, but they were still warm nevertheless, minus the occasional chapped lips.

"Come on. Lets go." he said, opening the door for her. Anna looked at their apartment. It was still the same as it was one year ago, when she met him. Now she wasn't going to see it. She'll miss all the warm chocolate that the two often drank together beside the fireplace. She'll definitely be missing that funky reindeer smell. But most of all, she'll miss calling this home. Home is where the heart is, and right now, it's with Kristoff's.

Bracing herself, Anna exited out of Kristoff's apartment for the last time and into the frigid morning.

This was the day. Today was the day where she was going to serve her time in jail.

...

_Kristoff walked into his apartment. He was completely flustered. The recent recession, which has been going on for several years, has hit his ice business hard. Sales were dropping dramatically. He still had some money staved on in banking accounts from his relatives, so that outta cover him for several months. Nevertheless, if productivity continues to plummet like this, at this rate, he'd have to get himself another trade._

_Dropping his beanie and goggles on the counter, he plopped himself down his sofa. Snow splashed down the carpet his relatives gave him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was -_

_"Sven?" he called out. Sven didn't respond back. "Sven?" he called again._

_Nothing._

_Panicking, he began looking for his German Shepard. A sharp knock on the other side of the room turned his attention to the door. Kristoff turned the door knob and opened it._

_"Woah..." breathed Kristoff._

_Woah would be considered an understatement to many, and an insult to this woman. This woman was absolutely beautiful. __Covered head to toe in a sprinkle of snow, she seem to be an early Christmas present to any man. _Freckles splashed across her cheeks gave her an almost childlike quality about her, as if the strawberry blonde braided pigtails weren't enough. Her teal eyes, told a different story. Years of experience and a recent breakup were spread across her iris. Though squinted with pain and discomfort, they still had enough fun in them.

_Wait - pain and discomfort, thought Kristoff. He looked at her legs. This woman__ was bleeding on her right shin, staining her skinny jeans._

_"Oh my God, are you - " gasped Kristoff._

_"In pain? A bit." answered the woman, who was fiddling with her braids. She then gasped as she clasped her hand on her right shin. "Is this your dog?" She held Sven in her arms._

_"Sven!"_

_"So it is your dog." said the woman, handing over Sven. He began licking over his owner's face. "He's cute, but I think he got a bit overenthusiastic when I gave him a snack."_

_"Sven, why did you bite the pretty lady. Is it because you liked her?" cooed Kristoff, patting Sven on the head. "You're bleeding. Let me help you with that."_

_"Oh, no, It's O.K. I'll just go to the hospital to get this cleaned up." insisted Anna._

_"You placed my dog's needs before your own. The least I can do is treat that wound and stitch you up really." "I insist." he added, holding the doorway and extending his hand towards his place._

_Anna looked inside. __She contemplated. She was getting a tad bit light-headed. "Well, since you did put it like that..." she said, stepping inside the apartment. It smelled weird...like a horse lived here, or -_

_"Reindeer. That's what you're smelling." interjected Kristoff towards Anna's wrinkled nose and confused face. "My family works with them, and I occasionally help them. Um...welcome to my new house - I mean, apartment." Closing the door, Kristoff set Sven down and went to get his medical kit._

_"I'm Anna." she said, still gazing around the room before. I__t wasn't the most luxuries or visually appealing, but it did house a nice, homely aura. Lots of wooden furniture dotted the loving room in an asymmetrical fashion, giving it a fun, careless vibe. Flecks of straw and hay were everywhere. Most fascinating of all was that he didn't use any conventional means of lighting (such as electricity), but lamps and candles. _She had gone a lot of places, visited exotic locals with Elsa, but she had never seen a place like this before.

_"I'm Kristoff." he said, pulling out the sofa with almost no considerable part on his end._

_Anna smiled. "Thank you, Kristoff." She pulled her right pants up, revealing the bruise where Sven bit her._

_"So...Anna," Kristoff asked as he dabbed some anti-bacterial swabs over the wound. He was pretty surprise that Anna didn't wince in pain at all. She must be the strong, spirited type, he thought to himself. "tell me where you're from."_

_Anna leaned in on her sofa. Sighing, she contemplated where to even begin. She had just broken up with Elsa. She had no future, no experience in the degree she majored, and no home. "I came from a lot of places." she began, throat thick with hesitation. "Been around here and there." Kristoff's eyebrows raised. Anna just realized what she had just said. "Oh, no - that's not what I meant - "_

_"It's O.K. I know what you meant."_

_This time, Anna raised her eyebrow. "You do?"_

_"Well, sort of." mumbled Kristoff. Finishing wrapping a bandage cloth around the bite wound, he looked up at his handiwork. No bad for someone with an informal medical training, he thought to himself. "There, that should do."_

_"Thank you. Thanks for everything." she said, admiring his handiwork. She flexed calf and moved her leg, careful not to hit Kristoff with it. She didn't feel any pain or discomfort whatsoever. A ding went of from the kitchen. "What's that?"_

_Kristoff smiled. "The hot chocolate." he said warmly. Anna's lips trembled. It was her one weakness. Getting up, Kristoff walked to the kitchen and poured himself 2 cups of steaming hot coffee. When he returned, he saw Anna with watery eyes and a leaking nose. _

_"Your one weakness, I suspect?" he asks sincerely. Anna can only cough a watery thanks as she took it with both hands. The heavenly scent of cocoa greeted her nostrils._

_"Yes, yes it is." she said, proceeding to take a drink. "Tastes really good." Almost like being in heaven, thought Anna. Kristoff joined in as well. Silence fell between them - the only sounds was the rushing snow and the crackling fireplace._

...

"Remember how we met?" Kristoff said while driving, eyes on the road. The penitentiary was rather far away from where they live. As a result, they had to take the freeway. Doesn't help that both are stuck in traffic.

Anna smiled. She could remember it well. His dog was adorable, despite the bite that she received. "...Yeah, I do."

"Man, how awkward was that." said Kristoff, running his fingers through his unruly blonde mane. Flecks of snow fell. "To completely ask a girl out who just got scratched by your dog."

"Well, that certainly proves how much of a doofus you were. You didn't know anything about woman back then, did you?"

"I had a couple first dates, but they didn't go anywhere." replied Kristoff sheepishly.

Anna's eyes widen. He had never head this side of him. She turned of the radio and turned of the heater, intent of hearing more. The car was warm already. "Really?" she said, taking of her sweater.

Kristoff licked his lips. "Yeah." he said after what seemed like half a minute. "Honestly, the first time I saw you, I thought to myself, 'Damn, this woman looks good'." Anna giggled. She liked this confident side of him.

He continued. "That's when I thought to myself...who is she? What's her story? I had to get to know her."

"Did you ever imagine her a former lesbian that was part of an international drug cartel?" Anna said, bashing her thick eyelashes.

"No - I...I...ah - I..." fumbled Kristoff with his words as he pulled of his gloves, as if almost trying to shake of the agitation and release his digits. Cracking them, he continued.

"I thought that she was a fascinating young woman with a thirst for life and having fun." he completed, eyes still on the road. "And I was right."

Anna continue to stare. She was rarely the one to gloss over the important aspects of relationships, or known colloquially as the "talk". She'd rather glaze over it with a night out with pizza and a movie. Yet here she was, in the middle of traffic in a freeway, in a freezing morning, to a prison for goodness sake...and somehow, inexplicably, finding this romantic.

Kristoff continued, biting back a sniff. Was that water building up in his eye, thought Anna? "This entire year has been a complete blast. All my folks constantly talk about is settling down. If you hadn't come to my doorstep...if Sven hadn't bit you..." he trailed on, staring at her with deep brown eyes. Some cars were moving over his shoulder, but Anna couldn't care any less.

"Kristoff?"

"I don't care that you're going to prison. I wouldn't trade my time with you for any other thing in the world. I know that this is somewhat unconventional, with the both of us being but..." Kristoff rummaged though his pockets. "Come on, where is it...ah, here it is."

"Oh my God..."

Kristoff was holding a blue leather pocket case with an flower design on it. Popping the lid up, he held up a ring. Simple in its design, the golden ring was engraved with intricate rosemaling designs. On top of it was sporting a small diamond.

Silence fell upon them again. The only sound was the radiating engine of their pickup truck. And the beeping horns behind them. Traffic has begun moving.

"Hey, Anna?" he breathed towards his fiancé.

"Yes, dear." she answered back, hands clasped over her cheeks. She was ignoring the obscene hand that were flying over Kristoff's shoulder.

"When you get out of prison, we will plan together the perfect wedding. Together, liked we talked about. Promise?"

Tears were streaming down Anna's eyes as she said her answer, "Promise." Sealing it with a kiss, the beast that clawed her heart roared with triumph and elation and Kristoff embraced her.

"Burn in hell!" yelled an angry taxi driver cutting in front of them.

Still in the embrace of each other, both of them greeted him back with 2, proud middle fingers.

...

"Well, here we are." Kristoff turned of his engine, unlocking the doors and getting out.

Anna craned her neck. The penitentiary did not look inviting. Situated on the far side of Arendelle, the main building was made with concrete walls with broken beige paint, giving it a state of adequate well-being. 15 foot looming barb wire loomed around the entire facility, and Anna could have sworn that they must be electrocuted, as there a large humming from the electric generator attached to the building. A track field with weeds growing can be spotted in the backside of it.

"Woah." she said, closing the door behind him and walking towards the building while holding Kristoff's hand.

The walking distance between them and the front entrance was rather far, but to Anna she wanted it to be infinite. She wanted to savor every walking moment with Kristoff, who has decided to conveniently park far away from the building.

A dark skinned woman with black hair in a prisons uniform walked towards them. She wore the standards prison uniform with sleeves rolled up, revealing an intricate Native American tattoo on her right arm. Approaching Anna, she extended her index and middle finger and gave placed her tongue between the two.

"She seems nice." Kristoff added after she passed the both of them. Anna looked stunned. "Looks like you just found a new friend."

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going shopping for shoes tomorrow." she replied sarcastically.

"How can you? Both of you are in jail - or at least, you're going to be to."

"That's the joke." Anna sneered. "We're here."

Both entered the main lobby. It had all the usual basic furniture: several sofas, a water fountain, and a table with numerous celebrity magazines.

"Can I help you with something?" a drawling, cold voice asks them.

Anna and Kristoff turned around. A cold receptionist with spiky white hair greeted them. Her face was accented with a strong chin, red lipstick, and accented blue eyelids.

"Can I help you two with something?" she repeated. Clearly she doesn't seem the type to enjoy her job.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to serve my time." said Anna.

"Sign right here and we can get started." she said, handing the couple several forms. "If you have any goodbyes, you might as well say them now."

The sound of scribbling pen on paper soon filled the room, as they were the only ones in the lobby. As they finished their signatures, they both looked at each other. This was the last time they'll be seeing each other in 13 months. And yet, they've never felt so close, yet so far apart. Every relationship has its ups and downs, its trials and trivialization. Well, this was it - this was the ultimate test.

Resigning herself to this fate, Anna felt at peace of herself. This was her doing. She made the choice to preform illegal activities. Now she'll pay the price. Being in here is no one's fault but her own.

"Well, this is it." she breathed, rubbing her hands for this. They weren't shaking, but warm and responsive.

Kristoff proceeded to give Anna the biggest bear hug. "I love you so much, Anna. Sven will miss you." he said, buried in Anna's small shoulder. "I'll come and visit on a daily basis."

"I know you will. Take care of yourself." Anna muffled under Kristoff's chest.

"You, too. " Kristoff said, releasing himself from her. "Just keep you head down, do what the guards say, and don't get on anyone's bad side."

"Oh, don't worry. I was born for this." she joked, pretending to be in a cage match with another fighter and dishing out some "fake-punches".

Kristoff smiled sadly. This was the one thing that he always admired about her: her unquenchable passion for living life. In many ways, it was this fiery personality that saved him from a lonely boring life of ice and reindeer. Now this was the last time he was ever going to see it. "Good-bye, Anna. Take care." Swooping down to savor every last bit of her lips, he whispered, "I love you." in her ears right before waving goodbye and exiting the building

"I love you, too." Anna whispered back, waving goodbye.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up Ch. 2. Reviews and criticisms are always welcomed. **

**I can't wait for Season 3 myself.**

**- V**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle Peniten

**I want to take the time to thank each and everyone of you guys who took the time from their busy days and read my story. You sick people are the reason why I keep doing this!**

**Oh, and I've changed the physical description of the receptionist to better suit my story.**

**And I love you for it. Now don't take that too seriously...**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary

* * *

_Kristoff proceeded to give Anna the biggest bear hug. "I love you so much, Anna. Sven will miss you." he said, buried in Anna's small shoulder. "I'll come and visit on a daily basis."_

_"I know you will. Take care of yourself." Anna muffled under Kristoff's chest._

_"You, too. " Kristoff said, releasing himself from her. "Just keep you head down, do what the guards say, and don't get on anyone's bad side."_

_"Oh, don't worry. I was born for this." she joked, pretending to be in a cage match with another fighter and dishing out some "fake-punches"._

_Kristoff smiled sadly. This was the one thing that he always admired about her: her unquenchable passion for living life. In many ways, it was this fiery personality that saved him from a lonely boring life of ice and reindeer. Now this was the last time he was ever going to see it. "Good-bye, Anna. Take care." Swooping down to savor every last bit of her lips, he whispered, "I love you." in her ears right before waving goodbye and exiting the building._

_"I love you, too." Anna whispered back, waving goodbye._

...

_"Oh, wow. They all look so pretty." said Anna. She was at a tattoo parlor and Elsa was beside her, holding hands. A dazzling array of intricate designs hung across the walls and shelves, all protected by stainless steel and tempered glass. It'd look more like a jewelry store than a old, smelly tattoo parlor one would expect here in the open wilderness of Norway._

_"Are you sure about this?" ask Elsa, obviously concerned. "Once it's on your skin, there's no turning back."_

_Anna looks at Elsa. God, she could never get tired looking at that face. "I'm sure." she answers back confidently. This was a big commitment for her - there was no going back. She wanted to this. Turning back her head to the walls displaying the tattoos, she spotted several that caught her eye. __"I'll pick these two."_

_Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Why of all things...a snowflake and a tramp stamp?"_

_"Oh, I like the design of it." she said, fiddling with her braids. "Plus, it sort of reminds me of you."_

_"Really?" said Elsa, eyes slowly dilating. She was still unsure about this. "In what ways am I similar to an ice crystal?"_

_Anna looked at her eyes, then her lips, then her eyes, then her lips. They were soft, pink, and coated with an ever small amount of moisture. "Cold on the outside - " she said, landing a small peck on Elsa's lip " - yet soft - " she gave another soft kiss " - and brittle - " a third kiss " - once you get to know her." She seized Elsa by her braid and seized her lips again for the fourth time, tongue permanently entwined in a battle of dominance and submission._

_"Ah, how sweet of you." said Elsa after they broke apart. "And the tramp stamp?"_

_"Well, I thought it might looked good on me." meekly explained Anna._

_Elsa looked at her lover disapprovingly. "Anna, if you're going to get a tattoo, then it's going to have a more substantial meaning behind it beside aesthetic appeal. Besides..." she spun Anna around and pushed her down so that she was bent over over one of the glass shelves._

_"Woah!" she gasped. Reveling in the feeling of Elsa's knee between her legs, she let out sharp intakes of her breath. _

_Elsa bent over till she was just in whispering distance of Anna's ear. Anna let out another gasp as she felt Elsa's breasts compressing in behind her back, the soft weight of them sending them waves of electricity down her spine and into her crotch area. "Your ass is already fine with those freckles."_

_"Woo-hoo!"_

_Both Elsa and Anna quickly got off each other and turned around. A large man was waving and greeting them nearby the counter, his thick mustache mischievous eyes giving him an air of playfulness and delight. _

_Elsa flicked her bangs back so they weren't covering her eyes, quickly regaining composure. "Hello, Oaken. It's so good to finally see you after all these years." she said, walking towards the lumbering behemoth and shaking his extended hand._

_"It's good to see you too, yah! And who might this young lady." exclaimed Oaken._

_"This is Anna," explained Elsa, grabbing Anna by the waist and dragging her to Oaken. "and she is my girlfriend." She planted another kiss on Anna's freckled cheek._

_"Ah, nice to meet you, Anna." he said, shaking her hand as well. He lead them into the back part of his store. This must be where the magic takes place, thought Anna as she looked around. Several monitors and mirrors all asymmetrically displayed across the room. A tattoo work station was present as well._

_"Same here. You've got a lovely place." said Anna, looking around the room._

_"Thank you. My boyfriend loves tattoo, but wanted to live out in the open away from the cities." said Oaken. "So, here we are. This is where the magic takes place. __What design what you like, dear?" inquired Oaken as he leaned down on his work-bench._

_"The snowflake design, on my neck, please." answered Anna in her most sweetest voice ever. She turned over to Elsa. "Will you hold my hand, Elsa? This is my first time."_

_"Of course, Anna. Anything for you." said Elsa, eyes dilating once more as Anna slowly began taking of her scarf._

...

"Strip." demanded the Correctional Officer. Anna looked at her name tag. Ursula was her name.

Anna blinked. She didn't quite catch that. "Wait, what ?"

Urusla raised an eyebrow. Anna notice that she spends an awful lot of time plucking them within an inch of their lives. "Hard of hearing? Strip! Oh, wait." She turned her back and rummaged through clothes that were laying on the table. "What shoe size are you?" she asks behind her back.

"9." she answered back. Urusla spun around and slammed a prison uniform onto Anna, complete with granny panties, cheap nylon gray bra, and khaki shirt and pants. "Oh, wow. These are like toms." she grunted, looking down at her uniform and observing the blue shoes that were on top. The prisoners here must have done a good wash with them, as evident with their lack of food (and Anna would guess, blood) stains.

"Toms?"

"Toms are shoes. When you buy a pair, they give another to a needy child in Agrabah." explained Anna.

"Oh, really? That's nice. " Ursula replied back sarcastically. "Now strip."

Anna reluctantly obeyed. The only degrading part about this was the fact this took in front of a demeaning officer. She could understand security protocol, but at least she could ask her to do so nicely. When she took out her blouse, she had the sneaking suspension that the officer was attempting to strip her with her own eyes. After taking out her undergarments, she threw them on a separate hamper as instructed.

"Now open your mouth. Stick out your tongue." commanded Gothel in a drawling voice.

"Lift up your arms." commanded Gothel again.

Anna lifted her arms.

"Turn around." instructed Gothel.

Anna turned around.

"Squat."

Anna hesitated for a second, then squat.

"Spread out those cheeks and cough."

Anna turned around, aghast at such a request. "Seriously?"

Gothel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She gazed was like a frog in a hot summer afternoon: dead and inattentive. Anna reluctantly did so. "What was your name?"

"Anna." she muttered.

Gothel chewed the inside of her mouth, slowly digesting what she had just heard. "Pretty name." she croaked, licking her red lips. Anna shuddered at the idea. God only knows where they've been. "Now get dressed."

Anna began to dress herself up. The gray nylon bra, though itchy (and probably filled with lice), fitted perfectly. So did the uniform. Anna suspected that she must be doing this for a while. Within minutes, Anna was transformed into an inmate. "Follow me" she croaked.

Anna followed her. She was being lead to a corridor and into another room. She hasn't been for over 10 minutes, and already she hates it here.

"In hear" said Ursula, opening the door for Anna to enter.

Looking around, she saw a computer, camera, and printing machine. She can only conclude that this is where they make the infamous prison IDs.

"O.K. - I can do this; I was born for this; I'm so ready for this." Anna muttered under her breath, walking to face the camera. 2 male officers entered in the room. One had auburn hair, pale skin, green eyes, and evident by his sideburns, seem to take in great pride that he was the more experienced one here.

"Alright, chin up." he said, chest puffed out with gusto. He pressed a button on the computer and waited for a few seconds. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Ah, shit. It's not working again. New guy, what's your name?"

"Flynn Rider." replied the second male officer. He had slick back brunette hair, a goatee, and tan skin.

"Nah, shit. Seriously?" the auburn haired officer said. "You got a slick name."

"Thanks."

"Can you turn it on?" asked the auburn haired officer.

"I can certainly try." Flynn got of from his chair he was leaning and approached the computer. Looking around the circuitry, he scratched his hair and looked confused.

"Um...there's a chord over there. You think it might need to be connected?" she said meakly, pointing over to the chord that wasn't plugged.

"Shut your mouth and stand still." He attached the cord to the camera. "Got it." He then pressed a button on the computer. The camera bleeped for a second, before snapping a picture of Anna.

"Wait! I wasn't ready." she exclaimed.

The auburn haired officer ignored her, too busy typing away on the computer. A machine soon beeped into existence, printing a card out. Flynn grabbed it and gave it to her.

Anna looked at it. It was a picture of her, but with her face with a stupid expression: gaped mouth and wide eyes. On the bottom of the card spelled her prison number: 2246 - ARE. Great, she grumbled to herself, tagging the ID onto her shirt.

"Tough shit. Next!" the auburn haired officer sneered.

Anna muttered something to herself before leaving the room in a slump. Ursula was already there; her foot tapping impatiently on the concrete wall.

"Follow me again." she said again in her signature drawling voice. Anna resisted the sudden urge to strangle her. Increasing her prison sentence is the last thing she needed.

"Um...where are we going?" asked Anna, struggling to keep up pace.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"I am in a prison, after all." Ursula turn around with a squeak of her heels that she had struggle balancing was worth it and glared right back. It would be considered impressive or even a tad bit intimidating if it weren't for the fact that Anna was a good 2 inches taller than her.

"Don't get smart with me."

Anna only stared back in cold determination. She had to hold her ground here, and not be bullied into submission by a CO. After a prolonged staring contest, she turned her back and opened a door to her side. "Get in." Anna entered quickly without eye contact.

"Are you O.K.?"

Anna looked around. A thin, balding old man was sitting on a leather chair. This must be his office, thought Anna. Generic cabinets, plants, wooden stools, and a mahogany desk were the only things that belonged here. The only odd thing that stood out, in Anna's opinion, was the giant black, looming leather chair that the man is sitting on. Must be a compensation thing.

"Are you O.K.?" he asks again.

"I'm fine." Anna lied, taking a spindly stool and sitting on it.

"It's a pretty big case. Criminal conspiracy." he said, pulling up Anna's record and flipping through the pages.

"That was the charge. I carried a suit case of money. Drug money. Once. 3 years ago."

"What's the statue of limitation?" he said without looking up. Anna had the distinct impression that this person didn't enjoy his job.

"32 months. Yeah, you can imagine how angry I was when I found out. I was practically balling my eyes out when the police told me. And -" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes." he said, looking up finally. His piercing blue eyes bore into her behind thick, rimmed glasses.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking because I'd just be rambling onward."

The old man smiled. His wrinkled face scrunched up a pleasant white raisin. He leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms, and gazed outside the window.

"And here you are. Costing the tax payers money. Sweating in my armchair. You know, I've been here for over 10 years, and I still don't have an idea of how this system works. I got 1 lady that in the kitchens that accidentally backed into her best friend that cheated with her husband that's doing 4 years, and another drug smuggler here in SHU that's doing 2 years. How does that work, huh?" He turned back his head and raised one of his eyebrows with concern. Anna was smiling and mechanically nodding her head back. "Um...are you going to barf?"

Anna shook her head, her pigtails were flailing around her head."I'm not going to barf. And what's SHU?"

"Security Housing Units. Colloquially, it would be known as solitary confinement. And are you sure? I'm going to be very angry if you're going to barf." he said, waggling his fingers as if disciplining his youngest granddaughter.

"I'm not going to barf." confirmed Anna, shaking her head once more.

"Anna, no one is going to mess with you if you don't mess with them. And they are lesbians." he added with a dramatic pause. "They'll try and hit you up. Just ignore them. You do not need to have lesbian sex under my facility here. Am I understood?"

"I have a fiance. He runs an ice business, and helps out with his families' reindeer one."

The old man's face soften up. A slight smile appeared. Homophobia, perhaps? "Oh, how nice."

"You just keep to yourself, and everything will be alright." he said, adjusting his small glasses perched on his looming, crooked nose. "Your cell block is at section 2B. Your guide is waiting for you at the door." He pointed towards the door.

"Uh...O.K. Thanks." Anna extended her hand. The old man looked at it with boredom, not sure what to do with it. Anna withdrew it. "Oh...sorry. That's somewhat inappropriate. Um...bye!" Excusing herself, she braced herself once more as she exited the room. The old man leaned back on his chair and smiled.

Anna was staring a woman that was the complete opposite of her previous escort. Snow skin, red lips, and a black haircut with vintage haircuts gave her the appearance of a princess. "Welcome to Arendelle Penintentiary. The names Snow White," she said, extending her hand, which Anna eagerly shook. "and I will be your new guide for the day. Follow me."

It was always good to meet someone of your age range, no matter the circumstances. If there was one lesson to take away traveling with Elsa, it was never judge a book by its cover. Anna quickly noticed an engagement ring. "Congratulations." she said, strutting side by side with Snow White.

"Oh, thank you! My prince charming is so nice and thoughtful - he's perfectly the greatest husband a woman can ask for."

"I'm getting engaged as well." Anna added with a slight swagger.

"Ooh, really? What's his name?" Snow White inquired while checking up on something on her clipboard.

"Kristoff - he's in the ice business."

"Ah, I see." said Snow White. Turning right to another hall, she led her to the bunker room. 5 foot concrete walls sectioned of different parts of the room. In each section are 3 bunks. Anna can only assume that this is where'd she be sleeping with the rest of her prison-mates.

"Here's your cell: section 2B." she indicated the one that was already occupied by 2 inmates. "If you have any other questions, feel free to ask around or go to Weaseltown."

"Weaseltown?"

Snow White giggled at her mistake. It sounded like a high school tween getting of at her first kiss. "I'm sorry." she corrected. "It's Weselton, but everybody calls him Weaseltown. He's the old man you just talked to."

"Why?"

"Last time a thunderstorm came and struck out all the lightning, Mr. Weaseltown," Snow White explained with an animated face. "locked himself inside his office and ordered his guards via the speakers to do all his dirty work. He was constantly stuttering and breathing rather hard."

"Yeesh."

"Yeah." Snow let out a long sigh. "Catch you around." She left Anna and went into her own section.

Entering in, Anna saw 2 woman. Both had their backs towards her, and neither were aware that another person was at their presence.

"What are you drawing?" inquired Anna, in an attempt to start friendly conversation.

"I'm _digging_ a hole." said the woman, her back still facing. "It's not only represents the freedom of my escape, but rather the black void of the future of blue-collared workers in Arendelle in an industrialized, modern society." She turned around, revealing a woman of exotic Middle Eastern descent, with black hair tied into a long ponytail. "And a vagina. The name's Jasmine. And the girl over here - " she indicated to her left. " - is Rapunzel."

Rapunzel was a young woman in her early 20s (Anna suspected Jasmine was around her age as well). Bearing a short, brunettte pixie hair-cut, sharp green eyes, and a playful smile, it's a mystery as to how this woman even wound up in prison.

_Then again, I'm here in prison as well..._

"Seriously? Like the German fairy tail." Rapunzel nodded. "My name's Anna."

"Where you from?" she asks.

"I was born and raised here in Arendelle. You?"

"Corona, and Jasmine here is from Agrabah. What'd you do?" she asks again with a eager smile. She must be the chipper type, thought Anna.

Anna hesitated for a second. "Aren't you suppose not to ask those types of questions?" From what she gathered from watching cop dramas and movies, asking that type of question can make you the receiving end of the scorn of your prison-mates. Or a good ass-whooping. Or rape. Or all 3 combined, if that was even possible. Was it possible?

"Pfeh. You've been reading to go to prison?" interrupted Rapunzel, tossing her pixie haircut with her hair.

BBRRIINNGG

Rapunzel quickly flew to the left side of the room and stood next to her bed. Jasmine did the same in the center of the room. "Crap. When that buzzer rings, you make sure you're at your station. That's when there going to do a head count." Anna quickly followed suit, and made way to the right side of the room.

Flynn Rider entered in the room, counting both with clicks of his pen. "Hey - you're the new girl. Anna, was it?"

Anna blinked. Rare was the guard who actually remembered prison names, let alone used them (many go by the common denominator "inmate")."Yes..."

"Sorry about what happened back there." he said, leaning on the wall. "Hans could be a bit of a dick."

"I noticed."

"I like your tattoo, by the way." Flynn said, tapping on the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

"Hi, Eugene." chirped Rapunzel.

"Hey, Rapunzel." Flynn said, running his hair with his fingers. Walking away from the prison cell, Anna couldn't help but make out a slight smile on his face.

"Eugene?" she asked, bewildered by the alternative name.

"Yeah, that's his real name, but only I call him Flynn." explains Rapunzel. "Please don't tell anyone." she added, raising her hands.

"I won't. Promise." said Anna, pretending to zip up her lips with her fingers.

"Here." they said, handing her an odd assortment of goods.

"What's this?" Anna looked at what she's holding; a basic array of hygiene products such as toothbrush, toothpaste, slippers, towels; ect.

"Consider it a welcoming gift. Anything else you need, you'll have to go to the commissary to purchase it." said Rapunzel.

"You mean I have to buy stuff?" exclaimed Anna. She would have to ask over the phone Kristoff to mail her a check.

"That's how it works around here. Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary." finished Jasmine as she went back to digging her hole.

...

_"There. That should do it." said Oaken. He leaned back on his workbench to get a good look at his finished masterpiece._

_"That's it? Only one session." said Anna, attempting to touch it, only to have Elsa pull her arm away from the place. "I thought tattoos like these require multiple appointments."_

_"Not for this artist." said Elsa. "He's really good at what he does."_

_"Wow. Thanks. Can I - "_

_" - see? Here it is." Oaken held 2 mirrors. Giving Elsa one, both positioned themselves in the front and back of Anna, giving her a good view of her neck. There it was: __An intricate blue snowflake was tattooed, complimenting the fiery freckles that dotted her; the skin a bright sore pink._

_"It's so beautiful." she softly spoke while admiring the work. _

_"You, " said Elsa. "look beautiful."_

_"Thanks. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller - you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna began to stutter, but Elsa only giggled her adorable giggle that Anna always found cute._

_"Thank you." said Elsa blushing slightly. She turned to Oaken to give him his payment. "Say, Oaken you never told me where you learned to do all of this."_

_"I learned it in prison."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah. You can learn a great many thing in there. In prison, there's a fine line between boredom and insanity, and creativity," groaned Oaken, reaching down to catch a falling check. "can help you prevent from crossing that line."_

_"Which prison, may I ask?" said Anna, getting up from her stool to get a good stretch. _

_Oaken rolled up his sleeve. On his hairy forearm shined the code 2246 - ARE. _

_"Arendelle Penitentiary."_

* * *

**Yes, Hans is Pornstache here. Quite befitting, given that both of these characters are crafty sons of bitches.**

**Oh, and if you're confused as to the chronological order of Anna and Elsa's relationship, it goes like this:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle**

**- 6 months in relationship, Anna and Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her**

**- 9 months in relationship, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**Good news: I've finished my chemistry prep classes, and passed with flying colors. As a result, I now have more time to write these sick, twisted stories.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.**

**- V**


	4. Chapter 4: Them TV Titties

**So in this chapter, be prepared to meet your favorite princesses in a prison industrial complex!**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 4: Them T.V. Titties

* * *

_"I learned it in prison."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah. You can learn a great many thing in there. In prison, there's a fine line between boredom and insanity, and creativity," groaned Oaken, reaching down to catch a falling check. "can help you prevent from crossing that line."_

_"Which prison, may I ask?" said Anna, getting up from her stool to get a good stretch._

_Oaken rolled up his sleeve. On his hairy forearm shined the code 2246 - ARE._

_"Arendelle Penitentiary."_

...

_I'd always loved getting clean._

Anna took of her towel and began to inspect herself at the mirror. Could use some work, but all in all, it's a work in progress. Kristoff always said that she could do modeling, but Anna wasn't the type to show of.

_I love showers._

She stepped into her shower. It was a small cubicle with flimsy ceramic-tiled 5 foot walls that separated her from the other inmate. Small residues of mildew and stains Anna didn't want to think about dotted between the tiling. It had a very washed out pink texture,

_I love baths._

She took of her towel and hanged it on top of the wall.

_It's my happy place._

She turned on the faucet, expected to be greeted with warm, welcoming water.

_Correction: was my happy place._

Anna led out a loud yelp as cold, merciless water slapped her across her face.

_So this is the infamous prison shower..._

Clutching herself, she shivered as the cold shower water rained down on her. Wiping her bangs from her brow, she felt her teeth chatter for several seconds before fully recovering from the initial blast. Bending down quickly to grab soap from her bathroom basket (souvenir from Rapunzel and Jasmine), Anna quickly began to wash herself up.

Every prisoner was entitled to 2 minutes each day of shower time, and depending on the time of the day you used it or how early you woke up, it could be either a cold one or a hot one. Needless to say, Anna learned that lesson the hard way.

As Anna was washing her breasts, she looked around. Water droplets may have clouded her eyelashes, but she could see pretty clearly what was going around her: woman from their late teens to late 20s of varying degrees of modesty, all waiting for their showers or already showering. Many of them wore faces of discontent and impatience. Some displaying their assets with an air of flamboyance, others concealing them with the tiniest amount of modesty they can muster. Rapunzel and Jasmine were the latter.

Turning around, she let water run through her backside. It felt strangely relaxing; the merciless icy stream massaging every aching tendon of her shoulder blades and seeping deep into the contours of her back. In the long run, she could get use to this...

"Damn, you got some nice ass titties."

Anna's eyes popped fast. Standing right before her was a fully naked woman. With dark hair, warm brown skin, dark eyes looking at Anna, and an armband around her right arm, there was no doubt in her mind; this was the same woman that displayed the obscene vulgar vaginal hand gesture right before Anna started her prison sentence.

"Those are some TV titties if I ever saw one." she said in a sultry tone, licking her lips and tossing her raven locks around. "All nice and firm and perky that stand up on their own."

Anna blushed. Quickly turning around, she hurried as fast as she could. It was uncomfortable being watched in prison, but even more so with _her_, of all people. her swaying hips were already unnerving as it is already.

"Your 60 seconds are already up..." she said, tapping her sandals on the cement floor as her eyes trailed on those freckles.

Anna turned of the faucet and stepped out of the shower, head hung down low from sheer embarrassment. "Sorry." she said meekly as she rapped herself under the towel. "Oh, wait - almost forgot this." Turning back, she grabbed her bathroom basket.

"Now get the fuck out the way, bitch." she said, stepping in the shower.

Anna quickly left the shower section of the prison and went to the other side with toilets. She looked at a mirror. Her face was still raw and red from the large amount of blushing and bloodflow, complementing the freckles that dotted her shoulders and cheeks. She was still young, healthy, and practically glowing with vitality. There was no dead gaze of hopelessness in her eyes, no dramatic loss of weight, no sullied demeanor clouding her sunny personality.

Drying herself quickly, she tied her hair into their signature twin braids. She may be in prison, but even she wanted to feel pretty here...even if it meant increasing the chances of another inmate hitting on her. Putting on her khaki uniform, she inspected her looks one more time before heading out to the hallways of Arendelle Penitentiary.

...

Kristoff was bored.

Scratch that - he was lonely.

Like, really, really lonely.

Spending the night alone at his apartment did had its fair share of advantages. For starters, this meant having more sprawl space. And not having to hear Anna's snores (which till this day, insists that she does not do) or wake up to strands of her hair falling from her head was really nice.

But in the end, it wasn't enough. The apartment was way too quiet for his taste, and the news of Anna's prison sentence seem to have hit Sven hard. Deep down, he miss her. He miss how her hair smelled like strawberries and watermelon. He miss how how the light danced from her teal eyes and set her freckles on fire.

He miss her sunny, vivacious personality, and how it made him into the man he is today.

Getting up from his sofa to grab a drink, he looked at his wall clock. Only 40 minutes left until his work shift starts. He was use to all of this, before Anna showed up that fateful afternoon. Years of slaving away all alone on that ice farm really did made him a bit of a loner. He didn't talk to a lot of people, and didn't need to. With Anna by his side, it was always a relief seeing someone greet him when he was at his house. She reminded him with his big family. Now that she's gone, he has nothing to look forward to when he gets back from work. And a whining dog isn't much company these days.

What else was he going to do? Shovel and harvest ice all day? There was a engagement party to plan, and soon a wedding after that, but such plans won't come through tuition until the 13 months expire, and even then Kristoff thought that Anna might need some time readjusting herself back towards society.

_This is going to be a long year..._

Kristoff went back towards his couch and plopped open his laptop, scrolling down through various links and articles, as if determine to kill his boredom.

**Arendelle's latest recession sees slow recovery.**

_That can only be good news for my ice business._

**Agrabah's civil war displace 20,000 refugees.**

_Ouch. Sucks to be them. Hope those people make it._

**Idina Menzel's sophmore album hit top Arendelle Billboards 100.**

_Idina Menzel?_ That name struck a cord with him. Of course he remembers now. How could he not? She was one of Anna's favorite singers. Kristoff remembers fondly her adorable squeal when he presented her with concert tickets for her comeback tour.

_"Here." Kristoff handed her a sealed envelope one hot summer afternoon._

_Anna looked at it with apprehension. "What's this?" she ask, gingerly touching the package. She opened it, revealing 2 tickets to the upcoming concert of Idina Menzel._

_"Are you serious?" she said, holding up the tickets delicately up to the light. "Is this for real?"_

_Kristoff can only smile and nod his head is silent. He liked it when Anna just gaped and gaped like a teenage girl. Her eyes were practically teal saucers._

_"Are. You. Serious?"_

_"Damn straight I am."_

_"Thank you." said Anna, rubbing her face in Kristoff's chest. He liked his when she did this. "Thank you for this."_

Krisoff stroked his blonde stubble as he leaned back on his sofa, fondly remembering that moment. A ringing cell phone promptly cut his daydream.

"Hello?" he said irritably through the speaker.

"A call from Arendelle Penintentiary is being made to you right now. Press 1 to receive or hang up the phone."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Has Anna got into a fight already? Who knew the feisty pants had it in her. He pressed 1 and listened intently.

"Hello?"

"Kristoff, is that you?" said a familiar, shaky voice.

"Hey, Anna. It's me, Kristoff...who's all alone...in the apartment. Anyway, what's going on with you? How's prison? Is the staff treating you well? How are the other inmates? Are they nice?"

Kristoff could hear Anna let out a sniff through the speaker. It must be nice, hearing someone you love worry and fuss over you. Truth be told, he couldn't be any happier to hear her voice again.

"Long story short, I've already been here less than 24 hours, and I feel like I already want to kill half the people in this dump of a prison." she said with a hint of menace in her tone.

"We can't have you doing that."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you more about it. But first I need you to so something for me." Anna quickly explained the purchasing economy within prison complex, requesting him to mail a check and wire an account for her while she's in Arendelle Penitentiary.

"I didn't know stuff like that didn't even existed." asked Kristoff.

"Oh, it does." stated Anna matter of factly. She then explained about visitation hours, and when Kristoff will be able to visit her.

"Reall? Next week?" Kristoff said. Despite trying to keep in voice calm, he was practically jumping in joy on his couch. He couldn't wait to see Anna again, even if it were a few hours. Even Sven felt his master's happiness, as he began wagging his tail in delight.

"By next week if all things run smoothly, which believe me, in a prison, rarely does. Still, one can only hope." said Anna."One last thing: if you can send your father my thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

"Will do. Anything else?" he asked.

"That'd be it. Kristoff?" Anna whispered. Kristoff imagine her looking behind her back, not wanting to show any strong emotion in a prison environment, with guards and inmates breathing down her neck.

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Anna hung up the phone.

Kristoff was practically bouncing off of his sofa and around his house. Sven was baring like crazy, his tail was wagging. Kristoff noticed and picked him up, only to then glance at his watch. Only 30 minutes till his shift starts.

"Snaps. Better get going." he said, kissing Sven on the forehead. Making sure that there was enough dog food on Sven's tray, he grabbed his coat and keys, and set out to the Arendelle morning.

...

Anna hung up the phone. The first half was done. Now all she needs to do was to convince the Warden to let Kristoff appear on his vistation rights. Shouldn't be so hard, right? What was his name? Weselton? Weaseltown?

She looked around her surroundings: nearly everybody was heading to a certain direction. Seeing Jasmine in a far distance, she increases her walking speed to catch up to her.

"So where are we going?"

"Lunch." replied Jasmine.

Anna's stomach grumbled. "Wonder what prison food taste like?" She didn't know any famous movie scenes or documentaries to draw reference from.

"You'll find out for yourself, princess." said Rapunzel, who appeared beside right next to her. "It'll take time getting use to."

"Well, here we are: Arendelle Penitentiary Kitchen." said Jasmine, arms spread out.

Anna looked around. She was having flashbacks of her old high school, as it was set up nearly identical to it. The baby-barf stools and tables, the pale tiles that coated the walls and ceilings, the florescent tubes of light that were hanging in the air - it was all there. They were key differences: guards in uniform patrolling by, watching them with intent eyes, making sure that no trouble would erupt. Oh, and the fact that this took place in a prison. A cafeteria line starting from her right led to the food station.

The line moved quick and without hassle. Occasionally Flynn had to bark at an inmate that was cutting in line, but that was about it. As Anna looked ahead of the line (she got their much later than the other inmates), she saw a variety of woman. Ranging from their early 20s to their late 40s, these were woman that all had a story to tell. Some had tattoos, others had wrinkles, while the unfortunate ones were starting to gray.

Each and every one of them had their own past and future. Their past, and the crime they chose to commit.

Once Anna got to the food counter, she gazed down. It was all standardized food you would find: eggs, hams, sausages, toast, dried peaches; ect. Edible, but Anna doubt that they held any real nutritional value for a woman to use. They came from questionable places, then frosted, then reheated again for prison consumption.

"Looks...appetizing." she said, gazing at all the food that was available for her. Her tone clearly matched her face, which was sharply reflected on the shield glass. A lunch tray suddenly crashed onto the top counter, containing toast, eggs, ham, sausages, and cut peaches. She looked up.

A young woman of African American features was looking back at her with a sarcastic smirk. Wearing a hairnet, her strong jaw and dimples couldn't hide away her feminine charm. "Thanks, sweetie." she sneered, revealing pearly white teeth.

Anna took the lunch tray. "Oookay. Who's that?"

"That's Tiana, the head of the kitchens. 1 simple rule to dealing with her: you don't mess with her..." Rapunzel said, grabbing her tray.

"...and she doesn't mess with you." completed Jasmine, completing her tray.

Anna looked around the room. "I see. Anybody else I need to know of?" Jasmine led the 3 of them near a table where Snow White was sitting. With a nod, she allowed the girls to sit next to her. Grabbing a bit of toast, Anna let out a squeal. "My God, does this toast taste like splooge." Struggling to swallow"Is all the prison food going to taste like this?"

"Pretty much. I've been here for over 2 months, and I'm still getting use to it." said Rapunzel.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. Tossing her long black, ponytail, she opened a carton of mild. "Don't worry, your taste buds will get acclimated towards it after 6 months."

Anna stab a piece of peach with her fork and held it within an inch for her face. "Bet these peaches don't even taste what they look like." she said, scrutinizing it with disgust.

"Well, they are other yummy pieces of fruit that offer better nutritional value." sand a voice behind her.

Anna got exited. Anything was better than eating this crap for 13 months. "Really? Where?" Turning around, she saw her answer take in the form the same woman that was naked in the shower.

"The name's Pokahontas." she said, throwing her long, black hair. "And the piece of fruit I'm referring to is - "

"People - it's breakfast." exclaimed an slightly impatient Snow White.

"Ooh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Casper?" Pocahontas sat right next to her, her face dangerously close to Snow White's. "Maybe...I can poke your hole...if you would like?"

Snow White looked back at Pocahontas, brows furrowed with disgust and contempt. "No thanks - I've already got a lover waiting for me."

"Really? What's his name? When do we get to meet him?"

Anna had to tune the conversation out because she had to focus on eating the horrendous breakfast before her. Spearing a piece of scrambled eggs, she scrunched her face, as if trying to plow through the horrendous taste of eggs in her mouth just to fill her belly. If she wasn't going to eat, then she was going to drop dead. She might as well get use to this food.

Snow White turned to her, evidently concerned with her well being. "Don't worry. It gets better."

"With pussy." added Pocahontas, a fork still in her mouth.

Jasmine let out a heavy sigh. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We get it."

Pocahontas stared back, fork still resting on her tongue. Jasmine returned the glare, resulting in an awkward 15 second silent staring contest. If invisible could be flying, then both Snow and Rapunzel would be feeling them at the moment. Anna was too busy digesting stale sausages that haven't been cooked properly.

Pocahontas broke the silence."How's Aladdin doing?" she said with a grin that would the Cheshire Cat to shame. Now the entire table seem to have gotten quiet. Jasmine's eyes narrowed, and her grip on her fork must have increased, as evident by the whitening of her knuckles.

"Don't even go there." she whispered with as much venom she can squeeze. She looked like she was about to stab her.

"Then stay out of mine."

"Of what? Scoring pussy?"

"A girls gotta eat in this environment." Pocahontas whipped her hair once more, accidentally brushing Snow White with it. "Would you not do the same?"

"I wouldn't." said Rapunzel, her head still down, as if trying to avoid the argument that was happening before her altogether.

"Well, I'm out." said Anna, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Wait, already?"

"That was quick?"

"Sometimes a quickie is good enough?"

"Maybe too quick. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. I just gotta do something. Catch you guys later." Smiling, she excused herself from the table. Returning back to the kitchen, she placed her tray back to a slot in the wall. A gloved hand came from the slot and took the tray but not before flipping her the thumb.

Anna could only stare back at the extended middle finger with a raised eyebrow. "The eggs tasted pretty good." Slumped, she quietly made her way over to the exit of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" shouted Rapunzel.

"To Weaseltown's office."

Walking down the corridors, Anna leaned her head on the wall. The cold, peeling paint scratched into her scalp, but she didn't mind at this point. These people were crazy. How on earth was she going to survive in a place like this?

Of course, she met people like them. They reminded her of her past. Being in near them reminded her the time she spent with Elsa, traveling around the world. They were people who you wouldn't consort: drug pushers, murderers, rapists. People who could turn on you in a second if you didn't get on their good side.

And now, they're all here with Anna. Only difference is that she doesn't have Elsa's protection. Continuing walking, Anna now faced the front of Weselton's office door. She knocked 3 times.

"Enter." Anna did so. The office's signature mahogany scent greeted her. She took it in and savored, it was the only remaining link towards the outside world.

Mr. Weselton was sitting on his big, black, intimidating chair. "Ah, yes. Anna. Tell me: how is your first day in Arendelle Penintentiary?"

"Fine." Anna lied.

"Not getting into trouble, I hope?" Mr. Weselton adopted a more sterner tone of voice.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"That's good. You...alright?" Mr. Weselton asked hesitantly.

Anna nodded her head. "Yep. I need to ask you about something." She then proceeded to explain her ignorance of the prison system. That she didn't know that there was a commissary where inmates can go to purchase items they need. She told him about her fiancé, Kristoff, and how he was going to send a check to her prison account, and that it needed to be processed immediately in order her to live here without mooching off of other inmates. Lastly, she told him that she wanted to see him very badly.

"That can be arranged."

Blinking, Anna struggled to process what she just heard. "Wait, what?" That was it? No puppy-eyed innocent pleading she would have to unleash.

"I said," Mr Weselton, with a hint of a smile on his wrinkled face. "that that can be arranged."

"I see. Well, thanks!" Anna chirped. She wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"Before you leave, I have something I want to say to you."

"Uh...OK."

Weselton leaned back on his massive chair, crossed his arms, and began to look at her. What was he looking at? Contraband? Marijuana? "You must be a very lucky girl. Having a future husband like that. Someone who could visit you on a daily basis."

Anna smiled as she fiddled with her twin braids. She was uncomfortable with people eyeing her like that. The vivid memory of her morning prison was still etched in the back of her mind. "Yes, he's a very sweet man."

"It's practically the envy of all of these women over there." he said, sweeping his arms around the room. Anna couldn't imagine why. Nearly all of them probably hadn't had a dick in them in years. Bet their pipes are clogged as shit down there. "Do mind your step and place within this prison society. And if you see any suspicious activity, you report them to me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. What was he secretly asking me to do: be a snitch? An inside ear for him to slate his curiosity on prison gossip? "Uh...OK."

"Was that all?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Was. That. All?" Mr. Weselton asked. Anna meakly nodded. He signaled the door.

"Phew - glad that's over with." Anna muttered under her breath. Opening the door, she heard Weselton call her name once more. Turning, she saw him with a stern face.

"Lesbians," warned Mr. Weselton, pausing for dramatic effect. "can be very dangerous."

"I'm sure they are. Thanks for the advice." Anna said with a slow nod on her head before closing the door behind her. Deep down, she was struggling not to sneer right back and yell 'No shit'. The first one she met took her around the world, and the ones she was meeting right now want to rip her apart. Below the waist.

Satisfied with having secured financial stability within prison, Anna began making her towards her cell. She began almost skipping, and though it would have probably looked weird from the perspective of a fellow inmate, she didn't care. She felt elastic. She felt jubilant. She felt whatever insert advance SAT word that stood for happiness.

She was going to see her fiancé once more. She could live in comfort in a hellhole like this. Hell, she might even enjoy the food in here. The inmates she could eventually befriend. Yeah, she could do this, she thought to herself as she made a right to the next hallway.

Then suddenly, out of no where, a gloved hand flew from the corner of the walls, grabbing her by the collar. Anna tried to yell, but another hand flew towards her mouth, quickly silencing her. She tried to fight back, but was quickly overpowered as she was take into one of the storage rooms.

Adjusting her eyes to the dark, Anna tried to squirm once more as she moved her head. She could faintly make out her assailant's face as she was being dragged from behind: auburn sideburns, green eyes, and a dash of sinister handsomeness.

It was Hans Westerguard.

"Let me guess." he cupped Anna's breasts with his gloved hands. Though a good deal of fabric (4 layers, if you count the bra, gray undershirt, khaki shirt, and Han's gloves) seperated his digits from her breasts, he expertly managed to locate the nipples and began pinching them; twisting them until Anna began to buckle down at her knees. "34C?"

All Anna could manage was a grunt. Despite not wanting him to give him the satisfaction, she secretly reveled being pinched and teased like this. Kristoff never touched her like this. It was always the same basic formula with him: turn of the lights, slip in the condom, missionary; ect. This was something else. Something exiting, something unpredictable.

Elsa was like that, too.

But this was sexual harassment, thought Anna at the back of her mind. This is nothing more than a power hungry guard abusing his power over a helpless prisoner.

"I can't here you..." cooed Hans as he sniffed her hair again. He began to insert his knee between her legs, slowly working up to her inner thighs.

"34C." she panted through heavy breaths; her eyes rolling back to her sockets.. Heat began to claw at her stomach. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to control herself any longer.

"What was that?"

34C" she repeated once more, although it sounded like a squeal.

Hans smirked as he slammed her to the wall. Anna's head thumped loudly as it pounded away as her vision got more blurred and darker. "I thought so - did you get them from your mother? Was she..." he paused as he started caressing the upper portions of her breasts. "well endowed as you?"

Anna didn't want to answer back to give him the satisfaction. All she could do was suffer in silent as she inhaled the concrete wall and the plastic paint that was so close to her face as he took his sweet, long time. She grimaced as she let him feel her most intimate private parts, his slimy gloved hands all over her.

This man before her (or on her, however you look at it) is not a man of the law. No, he is one of the lowest forms of life: a thug, a brute who uses his position for power to bully those who are weaker than him for pleasure.

Elsa use to wear glove hands.

"I'll take your silent as a yes. Those are some quality breasts you got over there." "Almost A-list celebrity type." Hans must have had his fill of enjoyment, because his mood swung a complete 180. Spinning Anna around, he caught her by the throat and slammed her to the cleaning shelf. Anna's body hit the numerous shelves as bottles of bleach and laundry detergent shook violently.

Hans green eyes bore dangerously close into Anna's teal ones as he licked his lips. "Now you listen to me. I don't know what you mumbled about me when I took your picture, but I don't appreciate you disrespecting your superiors, got it? I've got a job to do, and I don't you need it making it any hard."

"I'd appreciate it," Anna grunted through her teeth. "if you can manage to do you job properly. How hard can it be? Just bark out orders and take a couple of pictures. Easy, rig - " Anna's words were cut short by a sharp slap by Hans.

"We're not going to have an attitude problem, are we?" said Hans, who was now approaching dangerously levels of malice and intent. Anna could see her reflection on his eyes.

"No." she whispered, struggling to hold back a sob. She wouldn't dare show any weakness towards her enemy, especially if there the ones that are sexually harassing her.

"What was that, I can't here you?"

"No." Anna repeated again, slightly louder.

"No, what?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"No, Officer Westerguard." she said even louder.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Letting go of Anna, Hans looked outside the stained window on the door. Verifying that no one was around, he grabbed Anna by the collar and flung her through the door. "Now get out of my sight before I report you to Warden Weselton."

Anna quickly recovered herself and proceeded to march back towards her cell. Even in prison, she learned that appearances mattered as she wiped away the tears that were beginning to spill. As she walked down the long, narrow empty corridors, she thought about what she just felt: strong flashes of her previous relationship, and hot flashes between her nether regions. She grit her teeth: she hated what she just felt. Guilt, self-loathing, and pleasure all rolled into one ball; it was eating away her heart out.

But the most gut-wrenching idea that slipped towards her mind were the fleeting flashes of Elsa. She hasn't seen Elsa in over a year. Why now? Of all places to be thinking of her, why here, in prison - one of the most unromantic places in the entire place? Anna shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't make heads of tails of the feelings she just felt right now.

A white dot fell upon the window. She looked outside. It was beginning to snow. Anna could see her breath on the window as she leaned on it, massaging the snowflake tattoo that was on her back.

Already here for a week, and she doesn't know who she'll become once she gets out of here.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.**

**Oh, and quick question: how should I continue writing the chapters? Focus more on Anna and Elsa's past, or expand the prisoners? An equal amount of both? Please let me know via PM.**

**- V**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scars of our Past

**Damn. Over 6000 words. Don't I spoil you bastards. Chapters are going to be a bit late, as semester starts, and my delicate GPA can't take another C in my college courses. ****Here's a recap of Anna and Elsa's relationship in chronological order:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle**

**- 6 months in relationship, Anna and Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her**

**- 9 months in relationship, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**Oh, and in this universe, Arendelle is in USA - specifically the northeast. ****Got it so far? Good! Without further ado****, I present:**

Chapter 5: The Scars of our Past

* * *

_But the most gut-wrenching idea that slipped towards her mind were the fleeting flashes of Elsa. She hasn't seen Elsa in over a year. Why now? Of all places to be thinking of her, why here, in prison - one of the most unromantic places in the entire place? Anna shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't make heads of tails of the feelings she just felt right now._

_A white dot fell upon the window. She looked outside. It was beginning to snow. Anna could see her breath on the window as she leaned on it, massaging the snowflake tattoo that was on her back._

_Already here for a week, and she doesn't know who she'll become once she gets out of here._

...

_Anna closed her eyes. Sweat was rolling from her forehead, coating her strawberry blonde bangs. __Rolling up the cuffs of her khaki blue sweatpants and red button up t-shirt, she stretched her arms once more, _letting her body take it all in, allowing her senses to overwhelm her very core.

_A rock jutted out from her plateau, offering her and Elsa a view that few can only imagine they would see in film. Or on the internet (it was always better to see things up close). Behind her was a cavern, sitting underneath the base of a large rock formation. Their caravan was parked right beside it._

_The smell of the wild savanna around here smelled powerful and intense, with (what Anna thought) hints of cocaine lingering in the air._

_Below her Anna could hear an entire ecosystem roaring as they commuted to their daily behaviors._

_But most suffocating of all was the intense heat of Pride Rock, baking her white skin to a warm orange crisp. Only Elsa seemed to be immune to such UV radiation. Lucky bitch, Anna thought._

_A bug landed on her cheek, its presence bothersome and irritating. Anna swatted it away with a lazy hand, then took of her baseball cap._

_Elsa leaned on her shoulder, wearing matching khaki jeans, a black button up shirt, and a savanna straw hair. Her platinum blonde hair flowing in the wind. "That tattoo looks good on you." She rubbed her nose into Anna's shoulders._

_Anna rubbed her neck; the blue snowflake tattoo standing in sharp contrast to her freckles. "Yeah, Oaken really did a good job with that. Remind me where he learned this?"_

_"Arendelle Penitentiary. Wasn't that in your city?" Elsa answered, snaking a arm around her waist._

_"Yeah, but I'm sure as hell I'll never go there." said Anna, reaching down to hold her cool arm with her freckled one. "No with you by my side."_

_"So was this worth it?" asked Elsa._

_"What?" Anna said, eyes still glued to the savanna below her. It was like looking at a 60" plasma screen TV right in front of you._

_"That delay at the Kenyan Airport?"_

_Anna blinked. "Oh, that?" She understood what Elsa meant by that. She was referring to the fact that their luggage didn't show up on time, and that they had to wait for nearly 2 hours at the airport, waiting for it to show up. Needless to say, Elsa got a little worried when her "cargo" didn't show up on time._

_"Yeah." said Elsa._

_Anna turned around to face her and said, "Totally." This view...no...this entire trip has been worth it. Anything with Elsa was worth it._

_It's been almost 2 years (20 months to be precise), and so far it's been a magical ride. Calling it a fantasy would be an understatement; it was pure heaven. Corona, Maldonia, Norway - exotic places were traveled during the day. Most of the time, the hours were spent either shopping, eating, visiting important historical monuments, or a combination of all 3 at the same time. The nights got even more fun. Occasionally Elsa had to shut herself alone in the apartment to deal with her contacts, which left Anna ample amount of free time to explore. But she understood that it was a necessary sacrifice for both of them._

_Both girls have seen the impossible, and done the questionable. But it didn't matter to the both of them. Elsa was doing well with her drug smuggling business, and Anna even managed to gain a sizable loyal fan base on the internet when she blogged about her travels._

_So when Elsa asked her to come with her to Pride Rock so that she could physically report her progress for her boss, Anna jumped at the opportunity. It didn't matter where she was going, it only mattered that she was going somewhere with Elsa. And that was all that mattered._

_So here she was: in Pride Rock._

_"This is nice." Anna said, breathing in once more. "Great view, too." Elsa silently nodded her head; she couldn't agree more. The view was absolutely spectacular. She could see as far as the horizon, from the lush vegetation that dotted the landscape around her to the gorge over to her right at the distance. A wide diverse range of animals frolicked below her._

_"It looks like it's about to rain." said Anna. Elsa looked up as well. She was right. The clouds were getting darker and faster, and she could have sworn that she heard a crackle of lightning in the distance._

_A bug landed on her cheek, tickling and irritating her once more. Swatting it away, Elsa placed a cool hand on her cheek as she planted another one._

_"Come, lets go meet Scar."_

...

Anna opened her eyes. The annoying fly on her cheek wasn't a fly. Looking upwards, she saw what it actually was: a leaking tile from the ceiling of Anna's cell.

_Wait, cell?_

She looked around. It then dawned on her: she was in prison, surrounded my women who've made wrong choices in her life. Just as she did.

The intense powerful smell of the savanna was gone, replaced with something that smelled like a combination of dried cement and something sterile.

The cool gusts of wind that set the grass to motion and tickled her skin was no more, replaced with a very itchy blanket and a pillow.

_This place must really be going down the crapper._

After wrestling with the thin paper sheets, she got up and looked around. Other inmates were beginning to wake up, some just stirring from their sleeps, others folding their blankets. Jasmine and Rapunzel were just stirring from their side of the cell as well.

She had dreamt about Elsa. She hasn't done since she's been dating with Kristoff. But why here? Why now, of all places?

A small drop of water handed on the back of her neck, landing squarely on her snowflake tattoo. Her two inmates were finally awaken.

"Morning, you two. Had any sweet dreams?" said Anna. This was her second day in prison, so she might as well start the day of on a positive note.

"None here." said Rapunzel, through heavy eyelids. Stretching, she struggled up to remain conscious. As evident by her puffy red eyes, she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Yeah. I dreamed that I was in Agrabah." said Jasmine, combing her hair with a brush.

"Really?" This piqued her interest. Despite all the traveling she did with Elsa, she never went to Agrabah. Elsa would never explain why, but Anna expected it had something to do with her international laws and the risks of getting caught.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yep. This was before the civil war broke out over there." she said in between brush strokes. Her hair was a thick wavy black, which demanded an enormous amount of time to untangle. Anna could relate to such a problem to an extent. Only Rapunzel was spared from such a task.

"I take it that you're an immigrant?"

Jasmine nodded her head again. "Yes."

"And...what was it like over there Before the civil war?"

Jasmine finished brushing her hair. Setting her comb down, she paused for a few seconds. "Oh, really nice. Well, before the civil war broke out. Back then, it was completely different compared to what's being pumped through mainstream media outlets here."

"I see." said Anna, merely absorbing what she was hearing. She didn't want to start a political debate with her fellow inmate. The last thing she wanted a friend turned against her, or heaven forbid, a knife planted on her shoulder. She already has enough drama on her plate at the moment.

"So who's Aladdin?" she asked innocently.

Jasmine quickly tensed up. "What?"

"You keep whispering that name in your dreams." she said nicely.

Jasmine eye's narrowed. How did she know that? Rapunzel knows about her past, and only in small pieces of it. "You've been spying on me?"

"Well, it was her first night here." interjected Rapuznel. "Of course she's going to be a tad bit restless. What did you expect?"

"Thank you." beamed Anna. Rapunzel sleepily smiled back, struggling once more to stay awake.

BRRNNGG

Anna looked up. The alarm on the side of the wall just glowed wall. She knew what this meant. Standing right next to her bunk ,she waited to be counted of.

To her utter dismay, Hans came strolling by her cell, whistling a tune, pen clicking by his side. He gave Jasmine and Rapunzel a curt nod before turning his head towards Anna. "Inmate." he sneered at her, eyes clearly leering at places where they shouldn't be.

"Wester - " curtly replied Anna, but stopped mid word, remembering her little incidence with him yesterday at the cleaning storage. "Officer Westerguard."

Hans only smiled his sick smiled before walking out of her cell. Both Rapunzel and Jasmine seem to have caught that little interaction.

"What was that all about?" asked a curious Rapunzel.

Anna could only shake her head in disgust. The complete irony of it all is that such a horrendous and heinous act took place in a cleaning storage closet. Anna fantasized for a moment when yesterday she could have had her revenge by dumping bleach down Han's throat. "I'll tell you about it." she said with as much contempt she can muster.

...

_"So...is this what you told me about it?" asked Anna, eyes glowing with anxiety as she descended down the elevator ride slowly. The metal box was descending its way downward into the lower chambers of Pride Rock. Who knew that an elevator was here to begin with? Anna was starting to feel uncomfortable about this. In fact, a twinge of doubt was starting to creep inside of her._

_Elsa, on the other hand, looked calm and rather exited. "This is it!" A ding went up, signalling the ride to stop and the doors to crank open. "What do you think?" she said, stepping out to guide Anna's hand._

_Definitely not what Anna had imagined. Stepping out of the elevator, she found herself in a room that Anna was sure what the movies she watched called a meth lab. It's certainly had the air of a busy and professional business, and the shady atmosphere of an illegal one. Tubes, beakers, and measuring equipment were all either being displayed or being used for a variety of experiments; many filled with exotic liquids._

_Bags of suspicious looking white powder, moss-like substance, and (what Anna could make out from a distance) crystals were stacked in neat rows, some already in their suitcases. Wads of cash were everywhere, littering the floor._

_Anna ran her hand up a chain that dangled from the ceiling. She looked up. Light was coming from the top, streaming from cave holes. The entire place was dim, so portable batteries hooked to lamps were turned on, brightening the place even more. "Looks...cozy." The entire place had a very industrial feel towards it, as if it's sole construct was to make a profit. No love or craftsmanship when into creating or brightening the place. _

_Elsa nodded her head, oblivious to her hesitation and uneasiness. "Sure is. Scar!"_

_"Ah, there you are, my dear." said a baritone voice with a rich British accent and a hint of African mixed in it._

_Stacking at 6"2 with broad-shoulders and a sleek velvet pinstripe suit, Scar came into view. Tan skin and eerily yellow eyes seem to complement his feral appearance, and a significant amount of scars seem to litter his hands; the most prominent of which over his right eye. __Whether scar was named because of his actual scar on his right eye or his feral appearance, Anna didn't want to know. _

_"And who is this lovely bird you've snagged?" he purred, eyes roaming all over Anna._

_Elsa didn't seem to mind as she swung an arm around her. "Well...her name is Anna, and she's from Arendelle."_

_Scar's took her hand to kiss it. Anna's skin crawled; she can only imagine where those lips have been. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Elsa talks quite a bit about you."_

_"Oh, I would certainly hope not." replied back Anna. Scar raised a thick, black eyebrow._

_Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna, dear. Go and have a look around. This'll only take a few minutes."_

_"Um...are you sure about this?" she asked back. Usually, she was comfortable walking alone and exploring in the daytime without Elsa. But here, in an international drug smuggling meeting, she felt uneasy about being here. It's as if something was pulling her stomach in the opposite direction - away from this place and into somewhere more...safer. _

_Somewhere with Elsa._

_Elsa continued to smile her gorgeous smile. "Don't worry - you'll be fine. Just don't touch anything." She turned her back on her and went to talk with Scar in another section in the chamber about her profit margins._

_Anna sighed. Looking around, she realized that she was all alone now. The sound only left in the makeshift hideout were the water dripping from the stalactites._

_A tarp to the left side of her, yellow in color, was jutting out oddly from the rock formation that it covered, and...billowing in the wind?_

_Wind? That shouldn't make any sense. Looking around, Anna saw no wind source nearby. They were no holes or air conditioners (due to Anna's sweating) and she's too far down for the wind to take any effect below here. They were no fans here, and the temperature is still stifling as it was back up._

_Deciding to investigate, Anna approached the yellow tarp and pulled on it. What it revealed made her nearly scream in shock._

_A young man was being chained to the wall with steel cuffs. His emancipated thin features, torn clothes that consisted of a purple vest and white baggy trousers, and scars all his torso violently spelled out one notion: that he was here as a prisoner, tortured, and experimented on._

_"Wuuahhh. Help me." he croaked._

_"Oh my God. Are you alright?"_

_"Water." he croaked once more. His lips were parched and red. Anna quickly grabbed her water cantine slung over her shoulder and pressed it on the prisoner's lips. He happily drank it ._

_"Who did this to you? Did Scar did this to you?" she asks while he continued to drink away the water. It was almost gone, but she didn't mind at this point._

_The prisoner stopped drinking and asked, "Who's Scar?"_

_"He's the -" Anna stopped herself before completing that statement. If she told him about Scar, she could possible implement both Elsa and her. The prisoner was still staring at her with bloodshot eyes, expecting her to answer his question. She decides to change the subject. "Never mind. How did you get here? We need to get you here."_

_"You can't. It's already too late for that." he said, trying to pull away from the shackles that held his arms to the wall. Anna noticed that his wrists are bleeding. "But I can tell you about my story, and how I got here. If I do, will you promise me one thing, miss?"_

_Anna swallowed. For all know, he could be lying through his teeth, but then again...does he have anything to lose right now? "I can't guarantee anything, but I can certainly try."_

_"Tell me that you'll do whatever you can to use my story for the greater good. To stop mad men from destroying families and ruining countries?"_

_"Countries? How? In what way?"_

_"Where I come from, there is a civil war going on at the moment. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Anna nodded her head. "Good. What most mainstream news outlets won't tell you is that it's not only being fueled by rampart bureaucratic corruption, but also by drug trade." Aladdin ended that statement with a venomous tone in his raspy voice._

_"How?" Anna wasn't aware of the socioeconomic consequence of drug trafficking. For a lie, this sounds pretty well rehearsed. Then again, what does a man have anything else to do when he's shackled up to a wall?_

_"Drugs destroy the family. A broken family results in a broken economy. I'm sure you know what comes next."_

_"It leads to war." said Anna grimly._

_"Right. I was originally suppose to take the sultan's daughter's hands in marriage, but I was framed and kidnapped by drug traffickers." said Aladdin._

_Anna gasp. Could this man be telling the truth? "Do you know who framed or kidnapped you?" she asked tentatively._

_"If I had to guessed, it'd probably be Jafar. Ever since I met him in the High Courts, he has always struck me as someone who wanted power. No doubt this this," "was all his orchestrated. I suspect that he had assistance from other third parties. Most likely drug smugglers, as Jafar has always been accused of illegal smuggling, but the charges were always dropped."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_Aladdin sneered at the thought of that. "He's the 'de-facto' sultan, watching away as his people slaughter each other while he sits high and mighty in his palace."_

_"Wow..." Anna could only manage to say that after a long silence._

_"Now I rot here, alone, with no freedom or love." Aladdin began to shift his weight accordingly, his legs equally bruised and scarred. "I miss her so much. I miss her raven black hair, her large exotic eyes, her personality."_

_Anna closed her eyes. So much tragedy to have fallen in one person, and for what? Power, prestige, and woman? Could all of this be true? "I'm so sorry for all of this. __What's your name?"_

...

"So...this is what you've told me about?" Anna said, looking at the line behind her. They were quite a few women, many with crossed arms and tapping feet.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yep. The commissary here is where you get to purchase all of your stuff. Personal hygiene, candy, even a Nintendo DS."

"Really?"

Jasmine stepped up in front of the exchange. It was a essentially another room, but with a fancy glass window separating the prisoner from the inmates. A revolving hand slot was fitted within the window, allowing whoever was working on the other side to give the requested item to the inmate. "Yeah. Even comes with its own charger and stylus. Um...I'll take those q-tips over there." Jasmine leaned over to the desk, pointing to the items she requested. A second later an officer handed Jasmine her q-tips.

"I wish I can buy some stuff." Anna said glumly, looking at all the wide array of goods from her side. It was filled to the brim with what regular people would find (and take for granted) at their local superstore, but to Anna, it was everything she needed in order to survive here. At least a friendly officer was there, as Flynn was on the other side, smiling at her. Anna smiled back.

"Don't worry. You said that the check will come in several days, right?" asked Jasmine. Anna nodded glumly nonetheless. Her statement was only half-correct. She was assuming that everything would be processed in time, which, by Anna's experience, was most certainly not the case. From what she heard from the other inmates, it could be 2 whole weeks before she gets to work here...no doubt bogged down due to prison industrial complex politics.

The work shifts were an attempt by the Arendelle government that was recently put into motion. Prisoners of all different sizes and shapes go and do work ranging from manual labor to fixing electronics. Anna thought that the lucky ones were the ones that get to drive out of here to pick up wares and cargo, but as Rapunzel pointed out, they were usually the ones targeted out of envy and jealousy.

"Don't feel too bad. When I got here, I couldn't purchase stuff for 3 weeks." said Rapunzel.

Anna's eyes widened. "Yikes."

"I know!" She turned to the window before her. "I'll take that lotion over there, please!" requested Rapunzel with a slight bounce on her foot. Flynn smiled at the cute movement of the prisoner before her.

"Here you go Rapunzel." he said, handing her a pink lotion bottle.

Rapunzel popped opened the lid, and took a sniff. "Smells like strawberries. Thanks, Eugene." she said. Anna could have almost sworn that she was batting her eyelashes.

Anna took notice and elbowed Rapunzel on the sides. "So...I noticed that he didn't call you inmate...like he was suppose to?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"ARGH! Are you fucking kidding me? You know I need that lotion badly! FUCK!"

The 3 turned around the hallway to see an elder woman yelling at Eugene, his face impassive towards the verbal abuse he was being shouted at. The woman in question had curly black hair that fell like ringlets that fell past her shoulder, and an aging gaunt face that (to her credit, Anna thought) was aging rather gracefully.

Anna watched slowly as the woman looked at the 3 of them and spotted the lotion in Rapunzel's hand. She began marching forward. Anna watched in shock as the older woman slapped Rapunzel directly in the face, then walked in between them, her shoulders bumping into her. That was totally uncalled for, not to mention completely rude! "What the heck was that all about?" Anna was about to give that woman a piece of her mind when Pocahontas grabbed her shoulder, her head shaking sadly.

"Let it go." said Rapunzel, quietly rubbing her cheek, which was still beet red from the raw slap. "That was my mother." Anna's eyes widen like saucers.

_And I thought I had a dysfunctional relationship with my mom..._

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Anna only nodded her head silently. If she was uncomfortable, then it's best not to pry the situation any further. She turned to Jasmine, eager to change the subject. "So...who's Aladdin?" Jasmine grimaced at the sound of his name. "I mean, if you're uncomfortable with telling me, then I understand."

"No. No. I'll be happy to tell you. Let's go to the library so we can talk in private." She made a right towards the hallway. Opening the wooden doors, she said, "Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary Library."

Anna whistled. For a prison complex, they certainly outdid themselves at this section. Bookshelves 18 foot high covered all the walls, and even ladders had to be used to climb all to the top. Can you believe that? Ladders? Despite having no tables, the room was littered by beanie bags and cushions. There was plenty in reading light, as evident by the glass tiled windows on top that streamed an ample amount of sunlight. Anna did wonder how Mr. Weselton was managing the finances of this establishment.

The 3 walked into a secluded corner at the far end of the library. "Here. Let's make ourselves comfortably private." Grabbing several beanies and cushions, she laid them on the floor in a comfortable position so all 3 can be facing each other. Jasmine took a deep breath as she rubbed her temples. Anna knew this look to well. It was the look that Kristoff does when he's trying to reveal a big secret, which weren't that many to begin with.

"Well, as you know, I come from Agrabah. The place currently right now is in a shit hole of a civil war. The head sultan is Jafar, but everybody knows that - "

" - he's the head of a corrupted state who watches from up high as his people slaughter each other." finished Anna. She liked to keep up with modern trends, even in prison.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yep."

"Now the main question: how am I connected to this?" Jasmine explained, expecting Anna to ask this. "Well...you might find this hard to believe, but I was the daughter Sultan Hamed."

Anna was not expecting that. She whistled. "Wow...so I'm standing - I mean, sitting before royalty." She began to bow before Jasmine, only to have her raise a tan hand to stop.

"That's correct. But I'm done with all of that formal nonsense. Anyway, back on track." Jasmine said. Anna thought she had probably rehearsed this. "At that time, Jafar was the counselor, seeking my hand in marriage. I had no doubt that all he wanted was power, and a shiny trophy wife to show of to all of this friends."

"I knew in my heart of hearts that he was always a bad egg. There have been charges against him in the past. Sexual harassment, kidnapping, murder, drug trafficking, prostitution, you name it. But the witnesses always change their minds at the last time."

"He really is." Rapunzel added. Anna smiled.

The raven haired woman continued. "Jafar is a man use to getting his way. I don't know how he did it, and I don't have proof of it anymore, but I have no doubt in my mind that he increased the illegal drug flow into Agrabah."

Anna politely nodded her head. Rapunzel was laying back on her cushion, playing with her bangs. No doubt she's heard this story as well.

"Why did your father, Sultan Hamed, still keep him after all this time?" asked Anna.

Jasmine smirked at that question. "Rapunzel, tell her."

"Jasmine's father was a benevolent fool, insisting on seeing the good in someone when people and evidence suggested otherwise." explained Rapunzel. "Stockholm Syndrome, most likely." she added under her breath.

Anna was stroking her chin. This was starting to sound eerily familiar. "I see, and as a result, the drugs destroyed the family. A broken family results in a broken economy. Broken economy leads to war."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "That's...correct. You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on in there." Picking up a small cushion to the right of her, she held it close to her chest. "How did you - "

"I traveled." Anna stated simply.

Jasmine's attention was still on the cushion. She was starting to sniff, and blinking rather rapidly. Anna let her have her time.

"Anyway...I had a great love. He was always there for me. Would always lend me his shoulder when I felt low. I have planned to marry him, but Jafar shot those plans out of the way. Haven't seem him since. Don't know whether he'd dead or alive."

Anna gulped. She was starting to fit the pieces together. Slowly, the memories of her past deeds were starting to surface in. Biting her pink lips, she could feel the tension in the room as her nails dug into her palms.

_Could this woman really be...no. That's impossible. What are the odds of those happening? Like, one in a million, right?_

"I see. And your father? The sultan? International news said that he went missing, but - "

" - dead." Jasmine spat.

Anna could only stare as the woman before her continue to tightly hold the cushion onto her. She could relate: everytime she felt down, she always wanted ot hug something. It was a mechanism to hold onto something stable, especially when the world around you is going into shit. "I'm...so...sorry. "

"Don't be. You are not responsible for the actions of mad men." Jasmine said, her voice muffled under the comfort of her cushion.

"And the part where you wound up in prison? And you said something about you not having proof anymore."

"Oh, those two come in hand to hand. Jafar had his men sent to 'get me'." Jasmine said, pulling air quotes. "I fled the country, and wound up as a refugee in Arendelle. As a result, I had to give up my last name to maintain my incognito status, and the leave the evidence back home in Agrabah."

"And the part where you landed in prison?" Anna asked tentatively. It was a taboo subject after all, especially within the confines of prison. Nonetheless, she wanted the woman before her to continue talking about her past. She had to get to the bottom of it all.

Jasmine leaned on the bookcase behind her. "Oh, you know the generic story: this recession doesn't bode well to many refugees. I had to resort to stealing to keep my ribs from meeting my spine. I got caught, and here I am. Serving my sentence. I'm lucky I have 'Punzie here to keep me company." Rapunzel smiled as she leaned into Jasmine. A long pause followed after that statement.

_Could it...could it really be him?_

"What was his name?" Anna said, after a long silence.

Jasmine blinked. She was unsure what she had just heard. "Huh?"

"What was his name?" Anna repeated.

_It couldn't be him. No, not him. _

"His name?" Jasmine paused, licking her lips. "His name was - "

...

_"Aladdin."_

_"Aladdin." Anna repeated. What an exotic name. Though considering that this was a foreign name, that shouldn't surprise her at all._

_He nodded his head, black hair bouncing of light. "Yep." Anna turned her head. She could have sworn she heard mumbling and footsteps on the other side of the cavern. She turned back to Aladdin._

_"I have to go, or else I'll get caught." she whispered._

_"Do not forget me!" Aladdin whispered back as Anna pulled the tarp over his cage. Turning around, she made sure no one was behind her. It was a good thing the large stalagmites and wooden crates covered her position. Elsa was just getting out of the office with Scar; the latter having a devilish smile on his face. This can only spell out good news towards the both for them...right?_

_"Hey, where you've been, feisty-pants?" Elsa said, carrying a duffle bag stuffed which was, in Anna's mind, no doubt stuffed with heavy wads of money._

_"Oh, just wondering around. What about you?" lied Anna with a cheeky smile. _

_"Just had some dealings with Scar." said Elsa. She turned to Scar. "So...are we all good?"_

_"Hm? Oh yes, very good. The profit margins are being met. Keep this up and you'll be in due for a promotion." Scar said with a grin that showed off his remarkable canines._

_The blonde beamed at her girlfriend. "Isn't that good news, Anna?"_

_Anna nodded her head. In her mind, all she could think of is what Aladdin had just recently said. Could he really be telling the truth? Was his story for real? For all Anna knew, that could have been made up! Pretending to feel exited, she let out a loud squeal. She had to act natural in this situation._

_"Absolutely wonderful!" Grabbing her hair, she plants a kiss on her cheek. Elsa squealed with delight as she did so. "Just as long as I get to spend more time with you."_

_"You see how I spoil this girl over here?" Elsa said to Scar as she ran her fingers through Anna's strawberry blonde hair. Scar merely nodded his head in silence._

_"Bye Scar!" said the two waiving girls as they approached the elevator. Scar waved back as he went back to the office._

_As Anna leaned onto Elsa's shoulder, a lingering thread of doubt and guilt threaded her heart. Was this potentially her fault? If Aladdin's story was true...if it did hold weight...then could it possibly be her fault if she didn't speak up about it? I mean, she had just recently just discovered about it...after 20 months of exotic traveling._

_A green light glowed, indicating that the elevator had finished its ascent. Stepping out, Anna and Elsa entered into the baking heat of Pride Rock once more. Despite the soaring temperatures, it was still stormy, with lightning rumbling at the distance and thick raindrops pounding the the ground. Anna turned to her girlfriend and looked at her._

_Her flaxen tresses were already blowing across the wind, with some strands damp from raindrops. Her pale face showed no stress and heavy burden, and whatever they were to begin with were covered with makeup._

_"Hey Elsa?" Elsa grunted. She was still admiring the view before her, her arms outstretched as she allowed herself to be drenched. __"Can I ask you a serious question?"_

_Elsa smiled, spinning on the spot with her arms placed behind her back. She turned to Anna. "Of course. Anything with you."_

_Anna pursed her lips, then asked, "You...aren't involved in anything other than drug-dealing, right?"_

_Elsa's smile faltered slightly. She began to furrow her brows and tugging the ends of her black gloves. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Like, that's all you do, right? And Scar as well, right? Only drug-trafficking?" Anna continued._

_"That's all I do. I've known Scar for long time, so he trusts me with all of his information."_

_Anna nodded her head as she comprehended what she just had heard. "Oh, O.K. then. Great!"__  
_

_Closing the distance between the 2, the blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand. There was concern in her blue eyes; her eyebrows raised in concern. "Anna, what's this about?"_

_Anna smiled. She loved it when Elsa got concerned. It was completely adorable. "Nothing. Just nothing at all."_

_But deep down inside of her, she knew that it wasn't nothing. This was much more than something. This was everything. This could potentially change her entire future._

_What have I gotten myself into, she thought._

...

"Aladdin."

_Maybe I heard that wrong...right?_

"I'm sorry?"

"Aladdin. His name was Aladdin."

_Oh...my...God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be it! This can't be happening to me!_

"You want me to spell that for you? You seem a bit pale."

"'Punzie's right. Anna, are you feeling well?"

Anna was began to blink rapidly. "I..I have to go. Bye!" Excusing herself, Anna fought back tears as she quickly exited the library.

_What have I done? What have I become?_

Slamming herself towards the doors, she ran through the hallway until she arrived at the prisoner's restroom. Making sure no one was in the stall, she plopped herself on a (clean) toilet and began holding her trembling self.

Was what she had heard? Correct? It seemed all too inconvenient for all the puzzles to fall onto her.

_No! It's completely impossible. No way can all of that happen...right?_

Anna crawled in a featul position as she began rocking back and forth. Her knees trembling, she tried to stable it with a weak hand, but it didn't work.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Was this all my fault. Why didn't I believe Aladdin when I saw him? Why didn't focus on people other than me? Why was I so...so...stupid._

And then it came crashing down on her: like an avalanche of epiphanies, like a hailstorm of truth, like the cold dagger in her heart, she realized that it was her fault. The puzzles fall on their own. And the final jigsaw piece? That she was going to be in this prison for a very long time because of her selfishness and inaction.

And there's no one to blame but herself.

She tried to muffle her sobs and runny nose by burying herself in her sheets. She didn't want to be heard, in case somebody came in to a stall right next to her. After all, she did read from a book that showing weakness in prison practically meant social suicide. Reaching out to grab a roll of toilet paper, she tore several blocks and silently blew her nose.

She made the choice to follow Elsa country to country. She made the choice to go to Pride Rock and be a witness of the deeds Elsa did. She made the choice to watch idly as she Elsa the means which have torn families and countries apart. Sitting idly buy, she did nothing but saturate herself in a privileged lifestyle of traveling and shopping.

She could have used her journalism degree towards documenting and investigating something news worthy. Instead of posting and blogging about her travels online, Anna could have documented the increased drug trafficking she witnessed. Shined a light on a dark part of the world to make it a better, brighter place. In another world, she could have used her journalism degree for something far more nobler.

_If it wasn't for me and self-absorbed actions, Aladdin would've been freed. Agrabah could have been a better place. And Jasmine wouldn't have to end up in here._

They were so many opportunities where she could have made the right decision. She could have done so much more with her life.

Thinking about it long and hard...maybe...she could have even changed Elsa. But how, when you're getting to know someone? Someone who showed you a whole new world, and all you had to do was turn a blind eye. Blackmail? Bribery? Seduction? No. None of those options wouldn't have worked, especially the 3rd one.

Deep down in her, she feels guilty. It wasn't the lavish lifestyle, the drug smuggling business, or the fact that Elsa made her turn a blind eye.

It was the fact that Anna let Elsa do that to her. Elsa practically made Anna her slave. And she enjoyed it.

And now? Her first true lover was gone from her life. As soon as Anna broke up with Elsa, Anna broke all contact with her. As a result, Anna hasn't her in over a year. Her current whereabouts are unknown. For all she knows, she could be back at Pride Rock, continuing Scar's drug business.

But here in prison, none of that matters. There is no opportunity here in prison. It's being wasted under the bars of an industrial prison complex. Anna scoffed at the complete irony of her epiphany.

After finishing blowing out her nose, she threw it on the toilet and flushed it away. Exiting the stall, Anna walked to a sink in front of her to examine her reflection. Her eyes (she didn't have makeup on her at the moment) were red and puffy and tears were drying from her cheeks.

_Looks like the past isn't in the past. It'll always come back to you to bite you in the ass when you least expect it to. All that's left is the serve your time...and let accept that fact that you've made a mistake._

* * *

**So yes, Pride Rock is located in Kenya. And yes, the civil war in Agrabah are a reference towards the civil war in Syria.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful. If you spot and grammatical errors or story/logical inconsistencies, please feel free to let me know.**

**- V**


	6. Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best

******One of you guys PM me about Anna being oblivious towards Aladdin's suffering as a prisoner. And to be honest with you...that's somewhat right. Anna may be selfish at this stage, but even then she isn't blind when her participation of illegal activities is causing someone's suffering. So, I reworked the last chapter to make her feel guilty about what she's been doing with Elsa. Feel free to check that out if you wish to, but it's really not that necessary.**

**Sorry for not updating early enough. Calculus tests tend to eat up a lot of time when you have to study for them. Here's a recap of Anna and Elsa's relationship in chronological order:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle.**

**- 6 months, Anna & Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her.**

**- 9 months, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**- 20 months, Anna & Elsa met Scar. Anna meets Aladdin and discover the effects of Elsa's drug trade.**

**So without further ado, I present:**

Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best

* * *

_But here in prison, none of that matters. There is no opportunity here in prison. It's being wasted under the bars of an industrial prison complex. Anna scoffed at the complete irony of her epiphany._

_After finishing blowing out her nose, she threw it on the toilet and flushed it away. Exiting the stall, Anna walked to a sink in front of her to examine her reflection. Her eyes (she didn't have makeup on her at the moment) were red and puffy and tears were drying from her cheeks._

_Looks like the past isn't in the past. It'll always come back to you to bite you in the ass when you least expect it to. All that's left is the serve your time...and let accept that fact that you've made a mistake._

_..._

_"Mom, I'm home." chirped an ten year old little girl. Shaking snow from her green plaid snow coat, she kicked of her shoes and hung her coat. Her nose, which was already tuned to the smell of chocolate chip cookies, was leading her towards the kitchen. Sliding towards the kitchen floor (her mother had recently installed new tile marbles and had buffed up the new wooden floor to a glossy sheen), she was greeted with the warm smile of her mother. Tall, brunette, and smiling with compassion, she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hello, ginger-snap!" She patted her only daughter's head with the affection only a mother can give to her daughter. "How was your day?"_

_Anna giggled. She loved it when her mother did that. It felt good. "It was alright. What about yours?"_

_The brunette walked back to her kitchen counter and dragged a bag of ice to the freezer. "Oh, you know me: just got back from grocery shopping. I must say, the Bjorgman's Ice Delivery Service are really fast with their delivery." She turned to face her, her hands on her hips. "A hand would be nice.__"_

_Anna gulped. What she was going to say wasn't going to be easy. She'd better start of with a different topic, then ease her into the hard part. "Mom, I have to tell you something." she tried to stay with a strong tone, but ended up more like a squeak._

_"Sure, what is it?" Her back was facing towards Anna, peeling away carrots._

_"I was hanging out with Aurora...and...we went to see a movie." stuttered Anna as she pinched the bottom hem of her dress. Her eyes began to dart around the kitchen tile, a habit her mother picked up._

_"What kind of movie?" the brunette said, still maintain her pleasant tone._

_"Orange is the New Black." Anna said quietly, her face hanging low in shame. __"And...I saw Daddy...with another woman. And he kissed her." Anna quickly looked up to gauge her mother's reaction. Still smiling, she stopped peeling her carrots. Setting the knife aside, she turned to face Anna. Bending down so she was at her eye level, she adopted her stern mother face._

_"Anna, you're grounded."_

_Anna's eyes widened with shock. "What?" she breathed._

_The brunette quickly turned around and walked back to peel her carrots. "That is an R-rated movie. It's absolutely filthy with all of those crazy lesbian inmates doing god knows what behind all those prison bars, and you - " she pointed towards Anna with a thin finger. " - are not 17. " Anna's mother scrunched her face for a second, contemplating what she had just said to her only daughter. "Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality, dear." she quickly added._

_Anna couldn't believe her little ears. "What?" was all she could manage after continuously gaping at her mother._

_"I did not give you permission to see that movie. How'd you even get tickets?" the brunette said, obviously beginning to get a little flustered. "I don't want you handing out with that Aurora kid anymore. That child is a bad influence on you."_

_"But - "_

_The brunette sighed. Letting out a sniff, she turned to face her daughter. "Anna, listen, my dear." Bending down once more, she raked a finger through her daughter's hair and cupped her face. "If there's an important life lesson to teach you, it's this: conceal, don't feel."_

_Anna was a bit confused. How on earth did this relate to what she had just said? Didn't mother heard a word she just said? "Conceal?"_

_Her mother nodded her head, as if relieved that her daughter understood such a concept rather quickly. "Don't feel. That's right. If anything's bothering you, all you have to do is just ignore it and smile away. Can you do that for me?"_

_Something inside Anna felt bad, as if she was having a tummy ache. Only this time...it was somewhere between her chest and heart. "But Dad - "_

_The brunette mother grabbed her daughter's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were a glassy blue. Her chocolate fringes were splayed around her face, sweat sticking them to her forehead. "Can you do that for me? Can you conceal for your mother?" __Her laugh parenthesis were even more pronounced as she smiled her trembling smile. _

_Anna's lip trembled slightly. "I...I can." Her mother let out a sigh of gratitude, lucky for having such an understanding mother._

_"Good. Who knows what the neighborhood would've have thought. Now help your mother with some grocery. Your father will be here in 30 minutes."_

...

Getting up from her bunk mattress, Anna had one thing swimming on her mind right now.

She had just dreamed about her mother.

_Another one of those dreams. They just keep coming. Pretty soon I'll be flashing back to the time of my birth. What did she always tell me? Oh, yeah. It was - _

Conceal, don't feel. Such a funny saying. Anna wondered how many times has that phrased been used in her life. First from her mother, and then Elsa. She marveled at the simplicity and flexibility of such a phrase. It was that phrase that kept her mouth about her father's adulterous life. It was that phrase that got her through most of high school.

It was that phrase that landed her in jail.

_If only I've spoken up. If only I wasn't a selfish bit - bah! It's already in the past._

Getting up, she preformed her daily morning stretches, waited to be counted (this time, it was Hans, but thankfully quick and painless), the proceeded to the shower stalls in the bathroom with Jasmine and Rapunzel. Judging by the number of inmates left in line and in the stalls, Anna could only assume that they were the last ones in to take their showers.

_Great...now all the hot water is going to be gone._

Jasmine tapped her behind the shoulder as the three of them waited to take their shower. "Hey, are you alright?" Anna turned around to see her with a face of concern.

Anna bit her lip. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jasmine whispered, "After what I told you about..." She looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "...you know...you sort of took of and fled into the bathroom. We wanted to see if you were alright, but - "

" - we had to get to our workstations." said Rapunzel with a yawn.

Oh. That. Anna pursed her lips as she quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh, yeah. That. No, I just had...um...upset stomach. It's like you said: Tiana's cooking is going to take some time to get use to. Um...please don't tell her I said that."

Jasmine chuckled. "Don't worry, gingersnap. We won't." Anna closed her eyes at the sound of that nickname, but opened them up after a second.

"Anna, are you washing your hair today?" inquired Rapunzel, eyeing her inmate's hair with envy.

Anna shook her head, strawberry blonde locks flying around her face. "No. Why?"

"Would you mind if I do your hair?" asked Rapunzel sweetly.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." She turned around. One of the inmates just finished her shower. "Finally..." Entering in one of the shower cubicles, she flung her towel over the wall and turned the faucet. The familiar feeling of cold water greeted her half-sleepy face, slapping her to fully wake up. Her prediction came true.

_Brrr...cold showers are definitely not my friends..._

"Oooaahhh, fuck me senseless, you bitch!"

Anna turned her head around to the source of the location, as so did the other inmates. Leaning over her shower's wall, she see Pocahontas several stalls to her left on her knees, expertly eating away Snow White's womanhood with delicate licks and swift movements with her fingers. Her alabaster thin body (which had a pair of nice assets, Anna had to admit) was arched against the rusty beige colored tiles as water poured over her body, smearing her red lipstick and black hair over her face.

Pocahontas, on the other hand, was determined to make Snow keep quiet as much as possible, lest one of the female guards discover her...activity with another inmate. Every time Snow was on the verge of shouting or moaning, Pocahontas quickly got up to plant a silencing kiss on her lover. Her fingers still working her way down beneath Snow White's waist, Pocahontas would continually plant lighter and softer kisses every now and then until Snow got quieter.

Anna just stood their naked in her shower stall as she stared at the act of fornication before her, water still running.

_Wonder how long it's going until my libido becomes like that. Just glad she doesn't have her attention on me..._

Anna quickly washed her body, making sure not to splash water on her hair. She would have liked to used a shower cap, but Jasmine and Rapunzel were using theirs. Exiting her shower dried and with a towel around her, she looked at her reflection.

_Still the same me as always..._

Anna continued to gaze back at her reflection as Rapunzel expertly weaved her hair into twin braids. Her warm hands, weaving in between strawberry blonde locks, felt good on Anna's scalp. Anna notice that her nails were painted in an odd combination of purple and gold. "You like purple and gold?"

Rapunzel nodded her head as she continued to braid. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well...it looks good on you."

The brunette smiled. "Thanks. Who usually does your hair?"

"These days I do, but previously it was my mother."

"Well, give her my compliments. She did a good job. This look - " she waved her hand as she finished one braid " - seems to suit you really well."

Anna beamed at the compliment. She loved it when people bathed her with admiration for her strawberry blonde hair. It never got old. "Thanks. Moms know best, don't they?" Anna slowly began to realize what she had just said as the memory of yesterday began to flash through her mind. She had just seen Rapunzel get slapped by her own mother! "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean - "

Rapunzel giggled and smiled. "That's alright. I know what you mean." Finishing the last braid, she dusted her hands and placed them on Anna's shoulders. "There. All done."

Anna wowed in admiration as she examined her reflection. "Wow. This looks great. You should do my hair everyday. Thanks!" Giving Rapunzel a quick hug, she exited the shower stalls and proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

Just then, Jasmine appeared beside her. Having just finished her shower, she began drying herself. "Moms know best, eh?" the raven-haired woman said as she began putting her hair into her signature ponytail. "Who would've Anna of all people would use such a phrase, right?"

"Yeah." she whispered under her breath.

Jasmine stared at her brunette friend, sensing the inner turmoil of her brunette inmate. "See you in the kitchens." she said. She didn't want to press the situation any further.

Rapunzel merely continued staring at her reflection with a neutral expression, ignoring the woman beside her. "Yeah. See you too as well..." She was still processing what had just happened to her.

Mom. Knows. Best.

...

_"You wanna know what I see in that reflection? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh, look. You're here, too."_

_Gothel was staring at her reflection, with a young Rapunzel right behind her. Rapunzel pouted, her eyes glaring at mother hurt._

_Gothel noticed her daughter's glare. "Oh, stop it, dear." she said, waving a hand through the air. "Stop taking everything so seriously."_

_"Um...so...as you know, Mother, today is a very important day - "_

_Gothel interrupted her with a wave of her arm. Looking at her reflection, she continued to talk as she admired her reflection, pinching her cheeks to see if they weren't sagging with age. "Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling. H__ow long does it take to do you hair?"_

_"My hair?" Rapunzel looked at her reflection. "Only about 4 minutes. Could you please braid it like you usually do?" she said, combing her tiny digits though her waist long blonde locks. Light was streaming from the window, setting them with a honey warm glow and framing her 10 year old face like a golden waterfall._

_"Four minutes? Ain't nobody got time for that!" she said with a wave of her arm again. After finishing inspecting herself in front of the mirror to see that she was satisfied with her reflection. Rapunzel was pouting her ever adorable pout. Her green eyes had a slight glassy look on them. This meant only one thing to Gothel._

_"Oh, darling - I'm just teasing." Grabbing a stool, she plopped Rapunzel down (with a rather loud thump). __"Alright. I'll do your hair."_

_"Yay! That you, mom - "_

_"Anyway, what were you saying? Something about today being a very important day?" interrupted Gothel again._

_"Yep. Today's my birthday!"_

_"Congratulations. Here's your cake." said Gothel rather quickly as she (out of nowhere) produced an elaborate package shaped like a star. Flicking the plastic opening, she revealed a vanilla cake shaped like a star with golden strawberries all over it. "Anything else?" she added with a deadpanned tone and a bored face._

_Rapunzel sat their, crestfallen, staring at her reflection. Sensing the enthusiasm of her mother, she mumbled "Um...no."_

_"Good." said Gothel curtly as she finished the last braid. "There. How does it look?"_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Anything else?" Gothel said with her hands to her hips. Rapunzel looked down at her toes, which were tapping on the floor._

_The blonde scrunched up her face in concentration. "Well, there was this one thing?" she asked cautiously._

_"And that would be?" said Gothel, raising a pencil thin eyebrow that was plucked within an inch of its life._

_"I want to go outside."_

_"Let me guess: it has something to do with that festival that's being held tonight?" intercepted Gothel. Rapunzel nodded her head vigorously, her hopes rising. "The one called - "_

_"The Floating Lanterns Festival." concluded Rapunzel, bouncing off her stool with the energy of a hamster on its exercise wheel._

_"Because they float lanterns in the sky. How original..." Gothem mumbled under her breath._

_"So...can I go?" sweetly asked Rapunzel, bashing her eyelashes._

_"No., Rapunzel. You cannot go. We've been over this a million times. It's better if you say with mother. That's why you're home-schooled. It's safer that way, my fragile little flower." said Gothel sternly._

_"Yeah, but - "_

_"It's a scary world out there. There's ruffians and snakes and cannibals and people that kidnap little children." Gothel leaned down, her figure towering above her little blonde girl. "You don't want to encounter bad things like that, now, do you?"_

_Rapunzel sighed. "No, Mother." she said, crestfallen._

_"Then you know why I say no to your request." said Gothel. Patting Rapunzel , she began leaving the room. Turning around, she added with a sweeter tone, __"I know what you want to see attend that festival, but it's simply too dangerous. It's better to trust your mother on this. After all..."_

_"...mother knows best." Rapunzel completed under her breath as she heard the door quietly close. Reluctantly, she slinked back to her bed. Grabbing a book from a nearby stool, she began rereading her favorite novel once again..._

...

"Here, I got you an extra tray." said Jasmine as Rapunzel entered the cafeteria and sat down next to her and Anna.

Rapunzel gracelessly accepted it. Today's breakfast: leftover steak and mash potatoes from last night. Completely mouth watering to the ear, yet unappetizing to the eyes. Yet food was food, and here in prison, it's whats going to keep you alive. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Jasmine.

"So anyway, as I was continuing..." proclaimed Pocahontas loudly as she fanned her hair.

"For the last time, woman, we don't need to hear another one of your sexual exploits. We're eating here, after all." sneered Jasmine as she speared a piece of meet with her plastic fork, resulting in a squelch sound.

"Girl's gotta eat, Jasmine." Bringing a spoonful of mash potatoes close to her face, she licked it of her spoon and name a slight moaning sound. "Maybe it's time you should fill your stomach as well." she added in a hoarse whisper. "I'll see you at outside." Getting up, she emptied her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"Some people can't do that without you yammering away of how you're gonna smash x girl's pussy." muttered Anna quietly as she tried to fill her stomach with breakfast. She was slowly getting acclimated to prison food, though it did require a strong mind from her end. Especially when sexual innuendos were constantly raping her ears. Lucky for her, the sound around her was the sound of munching food. The 3 ladies ate in silence for a while.

Jasmine got up and emptied her tray in the trash can. Returning to finish her milk carton, she downed it all in 1 massive gulp. "I'll see you in the yard." she said, slamming the empty milk carton on the table and throwing it at the trash can. "Yes", Jasmine hissed when it didn't miss.

Anna lifted a eyebrow. "Yard? Last time, you were - "

"My work shift for the day. Every few days, the inmates have to rotate their job stations. Some inmates have jobs while others have none at all. And today," said Jasmine, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I pull the weeds. Tiana is an exception towards this problem, as she's the only good cook in this dump."

"Thank you." said Tiana, who just so happened to be walking right next to Anna and her friends. An awkward 5 second silence filled the table.

Rapunzel broke the silence. "Sooner or later - "

"I'm going to have to make it up to her. I know. I know." wearily said Anna. She hated it when people reminded her of her mess-ups. She already had enough of that with her mother.

"Anyway, I gotta go. If I don't be there out in the yard, pretty soon Pocahontas is going to be humping the yard. God, can't that woman control her libido for just one day." Excusing herself, Jasmine got up from her seat and left the cafeteria.

"So...how are you enjoying prison?" said Rapunzel while she was toying with her food. Strangely, she didn't feel hungry, but she knew that she was going to need energy for the upcoming task.

Anna beamed. "Adapting slowly. I have you and Jasmine to thank for."

"Anytime, gingersnap. Anytime." Rapunzel chewed on her steak, swallowed, then looked up. Anna was grimacing with eyes closed. "What, you don't like that nickname?"

"I just find it...weird, that's all." Sighing, she leaned in and whispered, "My mom use to call me that."

"Oh, I see." What are the odds, though Rapunzel.

"Say, Rapunzel..."

"You want to know how I got in here, right?" interrupted Rapunzel, to which Anna nodded her head vigorously. "Jasmine told hers, and now you're dying to know mine as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Got nothing better to do here till Kristoff's check gets here."

Rapunzel grumbled at that statement. "Enjoy the luxury. This week, my job entails me to go outside to fix the fence."

"Why?"

"To prevent inmates like us from breaking out of here, should they choose to make that foolish decision. Not to mention that some of the inmates keep seeing a chicken running across the yard. If there's any holes, I need to plug it."

Anna nodded. "I assume Eugene will be there?" she said slyly, twirling her braid.

"Yeah...how do you - "

"Lucky guess." Anna said, shoving mash potatoes in her mouth and smiling.

Rapunzel started at the young woman before her. She's only been here a little over 48 hours, and already she's picking up on subtle cues of human interaction...no doubt learned from years of...drug trafficking, right? That was her charge."Right. I'll tell you about how I got here...later." Getting up, Rapunzel emptied her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"Bye." chirped Anna as she finished her milk.

_What an interesting girl that one is. Wonder how her past was like..._

Rapunzel made a left at the corridor. Truth be told, she had no intention on telling Anna about her current situation, and how she wound up in prison. Jasmine was the only person that knew her entire back-story, and Rapunzel was determined to keep it that way. After walking down narrow hallway after narrow hallways, she finally came across her destination. Entering in the tool shed, she found that it was empty. Only thing that stuck out was a single piece of note attached to a pair of brand new gloves.

_Rapunzel,_

_The old gloves were old and tattered, so I threw them away and bought a new pair for the prison. Hope you enjoy them!_

_- Eugene._

Rapunzel smiled as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it in her breast pocket. Slipping her hands into the new gloves, she gave them a powerful flex with her palms. Rivets of strong leather squeezed between her skin, creating both friction and a sense of protection.

"Thank you, Eugene."

* * *

**I'm afraid from now on chapters are going to come out less frequently...and will probably be shorter as well. Academics; I'm sure readers can understand. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful. If you spot and grammatical errors or story/logical inconsistencies, please feel free to let me know.**

**- V**


End file.
